Wind Whirlpool
by enRei
Summary: The Konoha's Namikaze-Uzumaki family consist of over-protective Flash, laid-back Habanero and lovable Knucklehead. Can you imagine their everyday life, filled with possible suitors, family and friendly interactions, and growing up? Beware the OOC, slight AU, unavoidable BL, MinaKushi, SasuNaru, NaruHina and biju time travel. GEN fic.
1. Daiisshō

**A/N: I always wanted to write a story 'what if' with Minato and Kushina in it; and this was a result. This one will be multi-chapter (no worries, they will be short). Ahead of you is how the sealing came to be (for we can't have a party without Kurama, right?).**

**Disclaimer: Naruto 'n' co. belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, who doesn't like to share author rights.**

* * *

"_What the hell_?" Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, _the_ Yondaime Hokage and husband of one Kushina Uzumaki shouted. He was utterly and totally confused; the scene that happened just minutes ago _did not_ happen! That mad man **did not** just kidnap his wife, extracted the fox and set it loose on the village! The village he was supposed to protect, damn it!

He was just about ready to panic, pull his hair and eyes out when the most miraculous thing took place; the fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most feared Biju of them all, paused. It _paused_! If he wasn't so busy trying to reassure his weeping son and wobbly wife, he would've fainted.

Anyways, the fox paused and sent a malicious (though to him it seemed questioning) look at him. No, not at him. At his baby. At his little, tiny, just born baby.

It looked like Kushina noticed this predicament also, for she immediately stood up and scooped the little Naruto; sending a bone-chilling glare to the fox. Figures, the only person in the village mad enough to glare down a Biju were an Uzumaki.

Now, don't misunderstand; Minato adored his wife. He was smitten by her guts and attitude since their pre-genin days. He just couldn't help but pray, a little bit, that his son inherited _both_ his appearance and character. Though, he could cope with 'dattebane'. It was endearing, after all.

Suddenly, Kyuubi turned laughed; that's right, the big bad fox laughed! Fairly certain that it wasn't the psychotic kind of it, though he still had some doubts, Minato unconsciously relaxed. Sadly, not for long- the fox started speaking/ growling:

"You've always been an idiot, brat…" The gigantic fox declared, taking small strides towards the Namikaze-Uzumaki family. Kushina tightened her grip on the baby; Minato swiftly covered their forms with his, the kunai already in his hands. However, nothing of this seemed to alarm baby. Instead of yelling and weeping, Naruto started gurgling, raising his arms towards the Biju. Both parents shared an incredulous look; what person in their right mind acted like this. It seemed like, like… Naruto wanted to be _hugged_ by that monster!

They froze, hearing an undeniably cooing sound slipping past the Biju's lips; which were dangerously close, by the way. Naruto let out a happy shriek, his little arms weekly reaching for the red fox.

"But I guess I'm an even bigger one for trusting you." Minato had no bloody idea what the fox meant; but at the next moment, a red, fiery chakra was flying in the air and flowing towards his baby son! Kushina tried not to scream, but it was really hard; the chakra was burning her arms.

"Relax, puny humans, I will not harm any of your shinobi." The Yondaime wanted to believe him, he really did; but still, this was Kyuubi we are talking about! Sensing his discomfort, Kyuubi grinned. "You have your son to thank for that."

And without further ado, he disappeared, living the Yondaime Hokage with his wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and their son, Naruto Namikaze- Konoha's newest Jinchuuriki. Who was giggling for all he was worth.

* * *

_**Chapter II Preview: **__Naruto has just become a Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and had a seal to boot (the one Minato initially wanted to use). Of course, everybody was confused as hell, and little Naru-chan, with his baby talk and a hard wall around his mind wasn't helping them at all. But, Minato mussed, they were alive; which was unexpected, but a big plus. And Kushina wasn't bothered that much with fox trying to possess their son, so why should he be?_

**A/N: Read and Review! I am humbly waiting for your response~**


	2. Dainishō

**Disclaimer: Naruto no mine. Masashi's.**

* * *

Konoha was safe and sound; shinobi and civilians like were working on reconstructing what was destroyed and he, as their Hokage, was swamped with paperwork. *groan*. If he had any choice in the matter, Minato would spend this sunny, beautiful day with his lovely family; stealing kisses from the heated red head and fussing over Naruto.

Another groan escaped his lips. Naruto- an enigma of its own. When Minato's reason came back to him, he quickly checked over his small boy, searching for any sign of Kyuubi possessing him. He found nothing.

On the tan stomach of his child was an Eight Trigrams Seal, which was impossible to do without a Shinigami; but it was still there. Keeping Kyuubi at bay. Tying their lives together. Making him a _perfect_ Jinchuuriki.

How that happened, nobody knew; for a high-class fūinjutsu like that to take place, you needed a sacrifice. As long as they've known, nobody has sacrificed himself to do so. Instead Kyuubi has willingly sealed itself into the Yondaime's legacy.

They tried to question it; council (Danzo) wanted desperately to know everything about the sealing, so they hired Inoichi, one of their best mind-walker. That didn't get them anywhere; Naruto's mind was closed off for everyone. Inoichi later stated that it was like a huge brick wall was surrounding his son's mind, stopping the intruders from getting in. Minato wasn't sure whether to bash his head on the desk or thank the Gods for it.

So they tried a different approach; but Naru-chan being a barely week old baby, talking to him proved futile.

Kushina took it good; unlike others she pretended nothing unusual happened. Her blonde baby was treated like any other, if not a little bit more special. But nothing to exaggerating, every mother loves to smother her child, right? And everybody else who dared do otherwise was rewarded with a glare and a fist.

She smiled down at the little bundle in her arms. Naru-chan was a truly angelic baby; with his soft, feminine lines, shining blue eyes and a halo for hair he captured everybody's heart with his looks. Even though Kushina hated girly boys, she found no fault in _her_ boy. She stilled herself from squealing; Naru-chan was too cute for his own good!

Minato's charge, Rin, agreed with her to the T. When she first saw her sensei's son, she started cooing and squealing at the same time, barely containing herself from smothering him. Kakashi was forced to put down his book and stop her from harming the kid. He himself didn't know what was so special about the kid; sure, he was cute. They were shinobis, for Goodness sake; none level of cuteness can make any of them drop their guard…

Rin was snickering, seeing the normally pale face blushing; Naru-chan was currently looking at the silver-headed teen, his sapphire eyes sprouting crystal drops, letting a small, _adorable_ whimper to escape his lips. Kakashi was _so_ going down.

* * *

_**Chapter III Preview: **__Bored out of her mind, Kushina decided to take a walk. Minato was being drowned in his paperwork for a month now, Rin was busying herself at the hospital and Kakashi… She didn't even want to think. That man was a Jiraya in the making, thus disabling him being her cute lil' Naru-chan. Unfortunately for her, peace and quiet was not what welcomed her and Naru-chan in the park._

**A/N: Read and Review!**_  
_


	3. Daisanshō

**Disclaimer: Nope, still Masashi's!**

* * *

Kushina was bored. No, she was not just bored. She was **booooooored**. Minato, as usual, was stuck in his office signing some petty papers and meeting his underlings; the fiery kunoichi thanked the Gods she gave up her dream of being a first female Hokage. She would've gone totally crazy in the first minute in that office, with nothing to look all day but papers. She casted a glance towards her little angel; Naru-chan was desperately trying to smash the little frog plushy he got from his father. She smiled; he looked absolutely cute while doing so, with that pout on his rosy lips. Turning back to the window of her room, she sighed again. Spending time alone with Naruto wasn't enough for a temperamental woman like herself; there was so little a newly made mother and child could do around the house. Especially a child small as him.

Rin, who proved to be a great help with the little tyke, was busy at the hospital, healing shinobis and whatnot, so for today Kushina would have the pleasure of not enjoying her time with the young chunin.

On the other side, there was always Kakashi… Kushina stopped herself before venturing further down that path. Shaking her head, she got up. That brat of a jonin was a pervert in the making, most likely another Jiraya. She did not need another person like that near her boy. Comparing her calm and collected husband to the kid, she wondered how the hell did he become like that?

Coming to a decision, Kushina scooped up her sweet boy, who started gurgling, and went to dress them both.

Naruto was sprouting his biggest grin, much alike Kushina's, while the duo paraded through village. She decided a walk through the park would do them both good; and perhaps, entertain her a little. Coming to a stop near the bench, she sat on it, careful not to lose her grip on the boy.

While Naruto was busying himself wandering over colorful butterflies, gasping when they landed on his nose and giggling when they flew; Kushina was over-looking the park itself. It was full of mothers and children. Some were walking, some playing while others, much like the red kunoichi, were siting. She let out a satisfied breath; the weather was nice and there was nobody to disturb her peacefulness…

"Oh God, he's so cute!" Kushina jerked, turning her head towards the source of the sudden voice. It was a woman, older than herself; she had a wide smile on her lips and a shining gleam in her brown eyes. "How old is he?"

"Forty-five days." She responded. Another one appeared, this time a girl.

"Awww, he's so adorable, aren't you cutie?" Naruto perked up, and when he noticed that the attention of the three ladies was directed at him, he beamed; showing off his toothless gums. Not that it mattered, he was still the most lovable baby around.

Soon, more people started swarming around them, giving their love-struck gaze's to the little child; who was deliciously sucking them in, chuckling and gurgling in baby-talk. Kushina was started to get tired of all this; who the fuck do they think they are, distracting her Naru-chan? Questions like '_What's his name?_', '_How does he behave?_' '_Can I hold him_' and of course '_Aren't you a lil' angel?_' were flying around her head, annoying her to the end. And maybe, scaring a bit. Some of them even dared to pinch his cheeks! Squeezing the tiny body to hers, she took off with her crazy ninja skill towards the house, swearing never to exit it without a bodyguard. Dammit, Naru-chan was _her_ angel, how dare they call him that. Naruto just clapped his hands, squealing for '_Faster, faster!_' never noticing his mother's fury.

A mile away, Minato's eyes glinted, satisfied with his work. He began walking towards the direction of his home, rejoicing over the fact he was finished with his work so soon; he will be able to spend a nice day home, enjoying his time with his wonderful wife and theirs beautiful child.

Behind him lay twenty beaten bodies; every single one of them belonging to the women who were fussing over the blonde kitsune.

* * *

_**Chapter IV Preview: **__Jiraya was back! After getting a nice, reminiscing talk with his sensei, Minato brought him home. After all, Jiraya was Naruto's godfather. And if, by chance, Minato missed something about the seal, he would fix it. He just prayed it will all pass well. But, thinking back, he really shouldn't expect much from this crazy family of his._

**A/N: Read and Review for v. cookies!**_  
_


	4. Daiyonshō

**Disclaimer: I deny all the rights. Except for the plot, 'coz that is mine.**

* * *

Minato sighed; he really should've seen this coming. Here he was with their two months old baby secured in his lap, wide-eyed watching the scene in front of him. And his fiery Habanero was in the middle of teaching some life-important lessons to the Blonde Hokage. When she gave him a nasty uppercut, Naruto started clapping, asking for more. Yondaime considered concealing the blonde's eyesight. But, he mussed, he will have to get used to this, sooner or later. And according to his son's delight upon the act, Naruto liked it.

The day started uneventfully, which meant good; Minato went to office in hope that no more evil bloodsucking papers would be passed to him, Kushina and Naruto stayed behind at home, readying themselves for another horrid walk. Minato instructed Kakashi to follow closely behind them- he didn't want any more demons sucking the life out of his child.

That is when his wandering sensei decided to return; sprouting that stupid grin his whole family has been infected with. It took them a while to reminisce about old times, run-away Tsunade and of course, Naruto.

Most of the time Jiraya spent eyeing his student; whenever the brat, Naruto, was mentioned, Minato's whole being was shining, pride and happiness evident in his blue pools. However, when he talked about Naruto's obvious popularity with women, young or old, he sulked. In that moment, Minato seemed more like a child than in his genin days.

Then, he told him about the seal- if Jiraya found it strange, he never mentioned. He gave a long, thoughtful look, obviously speculating over the situation.

That's when Jiraya left him to his work and went in search for the rest of the Namikaze family.

Minato, knowing his sensei and his wife, prayed for everything to pass well. He noticed he was praying a lot these days.

Kushina waltzed in somewhere near lunch, bringing him her home-cooked ramen; which Minato delightfully devoured.

"I left Naru-chan with Jiraya." She notified him. Minato jerked, but decided not to say anything. Kushina started cooing. "You should've seen them Mina-chan!" Oh how he hated that nick-name! "Naru-chan was so happy, seeing Jiraya! He grabbed onto him and didn't want to be parted! It looked like they knew each other!" What the…? Naruto was two months old, how could he know Jiraya-sensei?

"Jiraya almost cried, you know? Then he offered to take him off my hands, he's such a good man…" Minato smiled, only then noticing that this was the first time they were alone, without Naruto. Kushina seemed to notice the same, for she jumped at him at started devouring him; much like he did with ramen. Not that he complained, _God no_!

Their little make-out session was interrupted by an ANBU, much too soon.

"Hokage-sama! A bunch of women are chasing Jiraya-sama and Naruto-chan around the…"

The Yellow Flash and Bloody-Red Habanero waited no more, both _Hirashin_ed as soon as 'chase', 'Jiraya' and 'Naruto' entered their brains.

They arrived at the scene of crime just in time to see Jiraya being handled by a bunch of woman, Naruto chuckling in the hands of a rather _developed_ young lady.

"JIRAYA!" Kushina screamed at the top of her lungs, before rushing in.

"_WHAT_..." **BAM**! "_WERE_ _YOU_…" **TRAS**! "_DOING TO_…" **PUNCH**! "… _MY_!" **CRACK**! "_PRECIOUS_…" **BONK**! "…_BABY_!"

"Kushina, sweetie, honestly… OUCH, GODDAMIT WOMAN!" Minato walked to his son, reaching out for him.

"Hokage-sama!" He gave a girl his sweetest smile, to which she blushed. Naruto started babbling, waving his hands around rapidly, and the blue keekers shining amusedly.

"Would you mind telling me what happened here?" The girl coughed.

"Well, it seems like Jiraya-sama was spying on a girl's bath-house." _With his son?_ Kakashi appeared next to him, taking the squirming baby of his hands. Minato armed himself with his most evil look.

"_**Senseeeeeiii…**_"

"Ow! Not my fault your kid's cute!" **BONK**!

After satisfying their bloodlust, Namikaze family with purple Toad Sage- who was looking like his summons more and more- in tow went home. Everything was good, until Kakashi informed them that while spying on young girls, Jiraya somehow _misplaced_ their little golden angel. Thankfully, some girl- probably the one who was guarding Naruto while girls were beating Jiraya- found him. That night, Kushina went to show him just _how_ she earned her nick-name.

* * *

_**Chapter V Preview**_**: **_Minato decided to never again hire Jiraya as a sitter. Regrettably, he didn't have much choice: Kushina was on mission, Kakashi was a newly made ANBU and Rin had her medic duties. So, he grunted, it was no wonder he left his poor little angel in that damned household; albeit crying and screaming._


	5. Daigoshō

**Disclaimer: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!**

He was trying his hardest not to whine, he really was. Damn Jiraya, he just had to go and mess up their lives! Now, there was no chance in Hell he was going to sitter Naruto, not after what he pulled. Just two days ago, Kakashi saw him mooching attention from girls using his little baby! After tasting Kushina's fist of fury, which was rather close to Tsunade's, he was forbidden from taking Naruto in public. Or guarding him at all.

Now, let's get back on the track- what made this fine and handsome Hokage so? Easy, there was nobody available to sitter his son. Well, ok, maybe there was, but there was no way he will leave the poor baby boy with demon's who only knew to squeal at his cuteness!

Minato had found himself in the predicament this morning- Kushina left on a mission, so young Naruto had to be left home alone. Minato was a Hokage, so of course he couldn't sit for him; and no matter how much Rin adored the golden tyke, she was busy at the hospital. _Again_. Minato was tempted to leave him with Kakashi, but then he remembered the boy was a newly appointed ANBU, and out of the village.

So he was left with one choice only; _Uchiha's_. Screaming and crying, he left the beautiful Naru-chan in the hands of Mikoto Uchiha, as Kushina recommended, wishing for all he was worth for the boy to stay intact.

The raven headed beauty smiled at their Hokage; he was so amusing, weeping for the loss of his child. Though, she could see why so; Naru-chan was the cutest baby alive, even much than her little Sasu-chan.

"Don't worry, Hokage-sama, you can trust me." And he knew that; Mikoto raised two boys and Kushina herself trusted her unconditionally. But Minato just didn't want for his baby to become aloof and secluded, like all Uchiha babies. The atmosphere coming from that house was deadly; who knew what will happen if Naru-chan spent a minute in there?

When Minato left, Mikoto started walking inside the house, all the while tickling the blonde haired child. The boy was absorbing her attention and smile, giving a wide one himself. Mikoto was tempted to squeal, the boy was just too adorable! Cuddling him to her chest, she started making cooing noises; for an eight months old baby, he was really well-behaved. He didn't even cry on the absence of both of his parents. To him, as long he had _somebody_'s attention, he was happy.

She entered the house, proceeding to the living room where her boys were. What welcomed her were two curious gazes of obsidian eyes. Her older, Itachi, was playing with a nearly year old Sasuke – who tried to pull on his hair. When their mother appeared, they stopped all action, and focused on the creature in her arms.

It was a baby, another like Sasuke, just different. Instead of Uchiha's black hair, he was blonde; he had the bluest eyes, like marbles, and much tanned skin than the rest of their family. The boys never saw a baby like that, so they were interested.

Mikoto lowered Naruto in the crib where Sasuke was already.

"Itachi, Sasuke, meet Naru-chan. He is Hokage-sama's son." Itachi's eyes widened- he didn't know Hokage-sama had a child! Though, comparing the two, it was very easy to tell.

Unlike him, Sasuke was still confused over the whole 'Hokage' thing; but not less surprised. The baby, Naru-chan he remembered, was beautiful! Naru-chan's whole face was expressive, something he never saw. His eyes were much too wonderful, as was the rest of him. When Naru-chan turned to Sasuke and smiled, the raven boy could feel his cheeks blushing.

"Nawu?" He crooked, still unused to talking. Mikoto smiled, patting her little boy.

"Yes. Be very nice to him Sasuke. Naru-chan is small, so we have to care for him." Sasuke nodded, puffing his chest.

"Sasu Nawu fwenz." Mikoto instructed Itachi to watch the boys, while she prepared them a snack. Itachi complied, turning to stare at the cute baby.

Naruto was aware of the looks of his newest friends, which pleased him greatly. He started pattering and babbling. Sasuke gave a shy smile, before approaching the baby. He couldn't help himself; he touched the baby's weird cheeks. Blushing furiously, he turned to Itachi and whined to get them more toys.

Soon enough, the two boys started playing; Sasuke showing off his toys, hoping to impress the baby, and Naruto giggling. Their day passed too soon; Minato came to pick up his boy. Un-shamefully crying this time, he picked the drowsy boy up, dropping kisses all over his face.

"Oh, Naru-chan, Daddy was so sad!" He turned to Mikoto, giving her a grateful smile. "Thank you so much for sittering him, I was so worried…"

"No need Hokage-sama. It was my pleasure watching over the Honorable Son."

Sasuke started whimpering, at the loss of his bright colored baby. He shakily stood inside his crib, his pale hands reaching out to the blonde baby.

"Nawu! Nawu!" Minato raised his eyebrow; what on earth was this little one on. None the less, Sasuke still whined and whimpered; which did little to gain Naruto's attention. Grabbing onto the tan hand, Sasuke started pulling. "Nawu mine!"

Mikoto was already chuckling, while Itachi's lips held that famous smirk. Minato's eyebrows furrowed; no way in hell was he sharing his son! He didn't share him with those demon's, he was not about to start it with this little brat!

Snatching his son away from the now red eyed Sasuke, he said his goodbyes and quickly _Hirashin_ed out of the Uchiha District. Mikoto tried to calm down her youngest, unsuccessfully. The boy cried and cried, demanding of them to return his baby.

_**Chapter VI Preview: **__What's this has everybody turned into demons? Firstly those women around village, then that Uchiha brat who wouldn't leave Naruto alone; Mikoto had to bring him daily for a play date. Kushina found it endearing, how the raven would constantly hang around Naruto, either playing or cuddling. Minato didn't. But now, it seemed like the 'Love!Naru' disease has caught everybody!_


	6. Dairokushō

**Disclaimer: I deny all the rights to NarutoTM. It solely belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I know it will stay that way for a long, _long_ time.**

* * *

Ever since the day Mikoto took care of Naruto, the snooty little Uchiha wouldn't leave him alone! Minato was very careful not to leave Naruto there again; instead he occupied Kakashi's or Rin's time, until Kushina returned that is. Then, while he was working, she could take care of him; alone.

But, as soon as his pretty wife stepped into the house, there they were; Uchiha Mikoto and her youngest son, smiling cheekily- OK, so maybe they weren't smiling cheekily, but it seemed so to him! Kushina was so thrilled to see her friend and for the opportunity of their sons becoming friends. Minato was against it, he even begged her not to let the little brat into the house; but no, Kushina decided that Naruto and Sasuke will be friends, so she organized play dates. _Every single day._

The dates would pass like this- Kushina and Mikoto would laze around and talk about their lives and missions, coz even though Kushina was supposed to be on leave she couldn't give up her carrier. And the brat? He followed his poor baby around, either playing with his brand new toy or hugging him for all he was worth. Not an hour passed that the littlest Uchiha didn't snuggle up to the blonde kit, nuzzling him. This made Minato very mad- from jealousy mostly. So, with Kushina's blessing, sort of, he set up a play date with the Hyuuga family.

Hyuuga heir, Hinata, was a shy, secluded girl; she didn't talk too much with strangers so, in Minato's mind, was perfect! And Hiashi was his best friend, so he could stop whatever would to happen that Minato discouraged. Probably... Maybe.

With this strange idea in mind, he hurried to the Hyuuga compound, running before the little brat came. He chuckled evilly, all the while imagining the tears on the brat's face. Naruto, who was snuggling to his father's chest, gave a happy giggle.

"Ah, Minato, right on time." One of the things why Minato loved Hiashi's company was that with him, there was no Hokage-sama… At least when there were no council members around.

"Hiashi. Ready to start this?" Hiashi nodded and slightly pushed the blushing raven headed girl. She was dressed in lavender baby clothes, and on top of her head was a mouse cap. Naruto's eyes twinkled and he quickly nudged his father to let him down. Unsteadily he ran over to the girl, grabbed her pale and small hand and pulled her towards the small part of the garden they were in. Minato smiled; the day when Naruto walked was the happiest in his life, only rivaled with the one when he talked. Minato's chest tightened, he felt the tears coming. Naru-chan's first words have been 'Chichue' which pleased him greatly. Never mind Kushina was pissed as hell- Naruto's first words were dad! Oh, how proud he was! That surely meant Naruto loved him most! Yatta!

Two hours later, when Minato was certain the little brat left his house, Minato went to quickly gather his son. Just in time to see his worst nightmare come to life; small, shy Hinata was _kissing_ his baby! Albeit, it was on the cheek and Naruto didn't protest, and it kinda was sweet, he still freaked out. She kissed his baby. She _kissed __**his baby**_!

Screaming at the top of his lungs, he used his signature jutsu to grab the slightly blushing blonde, send a nasty look to the evil mousy raven, nod his head to Hiashi and run the fuck away from there. But not before cursing her:

"_**Be gone, you wretched witch!**_"

Making a mental note to never, _ever_ bring Naru-chan out in the public; for it seemed that from the every corner there were perverts lurking who were dead set on having their ways with _his_ baby, he hurried home. Leaving a confused Hinata and amused Hiashi chuckling.

* * *

_**Chapter VII Preview: **__It was Naruto's first birthday, and no matter how much he hated it, it was a must for Uchiha's and Hyuuga's to be there. Thankfully, Kakashi the watch dog would be there, and while Minato and Kushina entertained grown-ups, he would take care of the kids- along with Rin. Hopefully, everything will pass smoothly. _


	7. Dainanashō

**Disclaimer: In order for me to stay out of jail and with a penny in my pocket, I'm denying the rights.**

* * *

Kushina was smiling broadly; her baby angel was growing up! It seemed like yesterday when he was born. He was so tiny and beautiful… OK, so he was still beautiful, much more than before.

And now, he was turning one year! Such a big boy he was... He was sitting on a sofa, looking absolutely cute in the orange outfit of a fox. Minato protested against the fox, he still had nightmares, but she disagreed. Naruto was in his best light in that outfit, with fox ears and fox tail, his whisker marks only adding to the cuteness.

First that came were Uchiha's; Fugaku blank faced, Mikoto smiling, Itachi curiously peeking behind his father and Sasuke holding a big package.

"Why don't you two go and play with Naru-chan?" Kushina asked, right after she saluted them. Sasuke wheezed past them and disappeared into the living room. Itachi, however, gracefully followed him. There was a loud squeak from there, notifying them that Sasuke was smothering Naruto, again. Minato appeared out of nowhere, Kakashi and Rin right behind him.

"Oh, Fugaku, Mikoto, so nice to see you!" A glance his student's way and they were already with the kids.

"Hokage-sama." Minato grimaced, but let it will his friends stop with this nonsense... Like summoned, Hiashi and his daughter appeared, along with her older cousin, Neji. Minato eyed the little girl, narrowing his eyes in displeasure. Hinata stoically endured it with a small blush. Kushina showed the kids to the room, where Kakashi was currently throwing Naruto in the air, while Sasuke was sending his weak version of the Uchiha glare.

As soon as Naruto saw Hinata, he yipped and asked for Kakashi to let him down. Sasuke moved to embrace him, but Naruto walked past him only to greet Hinata with a wet kiss on the cheek. Kushina started chuckling at the broken look in the littlest Uchiha; Itachi was already patting him on the head, comforting him.

"Hina!" Naruto yipped happily then pulled her over to Sasuke. "Sasu!" Sasuke glared down the girl; who didn't found it that terrifying. I mean, she withstood Hokage, right?

Naruto smiled brightly, making the two littlest ravens blush.

"Sasu kissu Hina too!" Kakashi, even snickering, felt proud over Naruto's speech. It seemed those lessons really did pay out… That, or Naruto was a really advanced.

Sasuke face was dislodged in confusion. Naruto giggled, before kissing him. Open mouthed and blushing, Sasuke touched his cheek.

"Kissu! Kissu!" Hinata paled, obviously not liking the situation. Kakashi decided to butt in and save the little ravens from humiliation.

The rest of the day was spent chasing the kids around the house, because the bastardy little Neji proposed a game of hide and seek. Kakashi had an easy time finding them; Itachi and Neji were always just behind the door not that interested in the game. Sasuke and Hinata, however, were both glued to the blonde foxy. Once he found them in the bathroom upstairs, each pulling Naruto to their side, all the while glaring at each other. It might've ended in a fight, but Rin and Kakashi stopped it in the right time.

It was time to go home, which was easier than any other day when Sasuke was there; Mikoto simply picked up the sleepy Sasuke, said goodbye to the Namikaze family and left. Minato was happy that nothing serious happened, like that devil and witch devouring his sweet baby.

He thanked the Gods birthdays came once a year; that meant none of the two could come near his baby soon.

His hope was shattered when the previously mentioned devil and witch came next morning, accompanied by their mothers and jumped his adorable angel. While her husband was running around the house, squeezing the life out of their son and the two little ravens chasing them; Kushina was enjoying a nice cup of tea with her two friends, smiling at the lively atmosphere.

* * *

_**Chapter VIII: **__Naruto was feeling uneasy, for a week now he was hearing a voice. He wasn't that sure to whom the voice belonged, but it sounded rough, old and… caring? He didn't want to tell tou-san and kaa-san about it, he was sure they'd laugh. But maybe, K'ashi could help! _


	8. Daihachishō

**Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine, do you think I would be a poor student? **_**I don't think so! **_**And yeah, it's in that tone.**

* * *

A little golden blur ran past the shinobi Academy; it was a barely six year old child in a dirty orange sweat shirt and black khaki pants- of course, made for kids. It was impossible to miss him and everybody in the village knew him- how so? Easily, he is the son of Konaha's lovable Yondaime and the cutest child alive- Naruto Namikaze.

Over the years, the whole village has grown to love the hyperactive blob of sun mainly because of his bubbliness and honesty. Not only that; the boy had the Uchiha's heirs, Hyuuga heir, Jiraya-sama, Yondaime and Sandaime wrapped around his tiny finger- all it took was his one grin and they all ran to him.

But today the young Namikaze seemed troubled, which didn't happen all that often. And he had a good reason to wear such pensive and dark look on his ever cheery face; for the past week, young Naruto has been hearing a voice. Today more often than yesterday.

Eight days ago, he was playing on a playground with some pink haired girl; she was teased a lot about her forehead and she was crying awfully lot, so Naruto, out brave little hero, decided to step in. Sasu, who was all gloom and doom because Naruto wanted to play with _other_ and not him, left home quickly.

While Sakura, the pinkette, Ino, Sakura's friend and Naruto played in the sand, a gruff sound chipped in his head.

'**Having fun, kit?**' Naruto thought of it nothing, and responded kindly. Sakura and Ino gave him weird looks that he didn't notice.

But later on the voiced appeared more often- while he ate, slept, played and even when he was speaking with his friends! It was so unfair, having to split his mind in two! And whenever he responded other people gave him those nasty looks! He didn't like, not at all!

That was probably the reason he didn't tell Dad and Mom yet; he didn't want for them to look at him that way also!

He was freaking out by now, and the voice kept telling him to calm down, but he didn't know how! He wasn't scared of the voice; hey he was _the_ Naruto Namikaze! And the voice was , it did bother him a little that all his friends thought of him as a weirdo. Well, except Sasu; Sasu was still the same. That though brought a smile to little blonde's tanned face. Still cuddly and huggy as ever… Weeell, not when daddy is around… or K'ashi… or Hina-chan… Then he's all glare and stare and…

K'ashi! Yes, if he told K'ashi about then K'ashi could stop the voice!

Filled with determination, Naruto walked back to the local park and stopped under a tree. Seconds later, a silver headed teen, with a blue mask covering his whole face, but his right eye, appeared.

"K'ashi!" Kakashi's eye went 'U', menaing he was smiling.

"Yes, Naru-chan?" Naruto, momentarily forgetting the annoying suffix, grabbed him around his legs and gave his most adorable pout.

"K'ahsi, thewe some weird voice in my head!" Kakashi paled his one visible eye widening. He crouched down to the blonde's level.

"What?" He asked, starting to panic. There's no other explanation- it had to be Kyuubi. The damned fox that took lives of half of the villagers was trying to corrupt their precious sunshine!

"An' it talks and evew body thinks I'm cwazy, an'…" Naruto continued babbling, but Kakashi paid it no mind. He had to tell sensei this, who knows what it meant! Maybe the fox will possess the blonde angel and… "An' it's happy an' he says he wants to be my fwend!" Kakashi's black eye zoomed in on Naruto's sparkly and innocent ones.

"You want me to make it go away?" Naruto paled, before he started reddening with anger.

"No! No, no, no, no!"

"Why not, it could be pretty bad.."

"He wants to play!" Naruto yelled. "An'when I have an ouchie, he makes it stop and he says funny twings an' makes me laugh an' woves me! I want to know 'im" Kakashi and Naruto stared one at another, before Kakashi broke a small smile; he patted Naruto on the head.

"You know what? Why don't you tell your otou-san about it? I'm sure he'll help." Naruto turned shyly to the ground.

"He won't think I'm weird?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Naru-chan, your otou-san is the weirdest person alive."

The lithe blonde nodded, thinking back how whenever nice ladies gave him a candy or a hug- which he loved so much! – he started yelling and throwing pointy things at them, which is like, weirder. Even weirder than a voice in his head, Naruto concluded with a smile.

"OK!"

And the nine-tailed fox chuckled behind Naruto's mind walls, thinking how everybody was in for a surprise. Such a _nice_ surprise.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will tell you the story about how the heck Kurama got into Naruto's tummy. So, no previews! **

**Eun-nao: We shall see about it. Personally, I adore the pairing, but I am trying to connect Naruto with everybody that's connectable. Comprehende?**

**Anonymus: Oh darling, what's love without jealousy and rivalry? **

**ChibiDarkGirl: Thank you, I also loveLOVElove over-protective Minato. SasuNaru are my true love, and always will be, but yes I am with you on goodness of a SasuNaruHina.**

**OracionMist: *point up* There's your answer! Not that good though…**

**Flufflover: Thank you, and I will. I said it already, I think, I update daily. Yesterday was a fluke, forget about it. Also, I like your nick.**

**ArdeaSpark: Yeah, can't get enough of cuteness, right? Danke!**

**Sugardash: Ah, my most dedicated reader, thank you! Yeah, I'm head over heels with Naru-chan!**

**Don't forget to review and give me some ideas- like, what things would you like to change, to what degree must a character be OOC and of course, brainstorm some ideas about what really happened on 10****th**** October the night Naruto was born.**

**The Sasuke Interlude will be on tomorrow- see you then!**

**Ja ne,**

**The ever-grateful enRei**


	9. Daikyuushō

**Disclaimer: Has and will not ever be mine. :P**

* * *

As soon as Naruto left his sight, Kakashi teleported out of there, hurrying back to the Hokage's office, where Minato will surely want to know what's been going on with the cheerful boy.

The one eyed man found his teacher alone- except for a few ANBU guards- towering over his desk and mumbling about devilish papers. Kakashi coughed, moving Minato's attention from the white pieces of it to him; Yondaime's eyes lit up, seeing his favorite student. Don't tell Rin that.

"Kakashi! I thought you were busy with guarding duty!"

'You mean babysitting, right?' Kakashi inwardly groaned. Kakashi's posture went rigid, remembering about his talk with Naru-chan.

"Sensei.. Naruto has been hearing _a voice_ in his head." Minato stood confused for a second, before his eyes grew wide, his grin freezing in place.

"_What?_" They both knew what it meant; either his son was going crazy or the Kyuubi spoke to him. Neither was a good thing. Minato was wishing with all his heart it was the former scenario.

"He will be telling you about it later, but I thought I should notify you." Minato sighed, slumping down in the chair.

"Thank you." After a minute of Kakashi just standing there and the blonde Hokage thinking, Minato decided to go home.

"I'm going now, I can't just sit around." Saying that, he used a seal he had in his house and _Hirashin_ed.

Naruto was very confused, sitting in his favorite chair which he named Rika, with his parent shooting nervous glances across of him. He grinned, trying to crack the tension. Kaa-san, seeing his confusion, responded with a kind one.

Minato coughed a few times, preparing himself mentally for what he was about to say.

"Naru-chan…" Naruto turned to his otou-san, smiling widely.

"Hai, otou-san?" Minato's lips twitched upwards, remembering the respect lesson the young boy received from Fugaku, after calling him Fu-jiji.

"You remember how your kaa-san and I always told you how special you are?" The blonde twerp furrowed his brows before chuckling.

"Hai! Kaa-san always says I'm kawaii!"

"Oh Naru-chan, you're the cutest being alive!" Kushina chimed in, chuckling with a fits of laughter. Minato smiled a little, before remembering the talk they had to have.

"Well, aside from that, you have a little… no, a very big friend who's living in your body." Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Ku-chan?"

"Who's Ku-chan?" Minato asked, not following the situation well. Naruto pointed to his stomach.

"Ku-chan is bwig fox that's in my twummy!" The Yondaime paled, feeling all of his blood freezing.

"Ye.. Yes. How did you… ?"

"Ku-chan says he's my fwend an' that he'll neva leave me!" A friend? What the heck has the fox been feeding their son with? Naruto nodded. "Ku-chan wants to talk with you~." A moment and a chakra surge later, Naruto's whisker scars deepened, his eyes went red and his whole smile face fell down.

"**Good day to you, puny humans.**" A cold, harsh voice said.

Minato's first reaction was to scream bloody murder; Kushina's was no different. The Kyuubified Naruto gave a smirk, folding his arms.

"**Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill anybody. Not today, at least.**" Kushina, even shivering, managed to say something:

"What do you want with Naruto?" _And how did you get sealed inside, _Minato added mentally.

"**I want him to live.**" Because of their bewildered faces, he sighed and continued "**I came from the future. Don't interrupt me, human.**" He growled to Minato, who was just about to tell him 'bullshit'. "**Now, that future is just a past. You may say it's a different timeline now.**" Minato and Kushina listened carefully, lured in by his words.

"**In **_**my**_** timeline, Minato sealed me in Naruto after that masked guy made me attack Konoha.**" So he knew! And, Minato concluded, he was about to do that, before… "**Both of you died that day, using last bits of your chakra to implant yourselves into Naruto.**" Kushina's eyes watered, while Minato stayed silent. His brain was overworking. That would mean he used _Shiki Fujin_ right? Minato gulped, imagining how awful must that be, with no Naru-chan around to liven up their days… Kyuubi growled again. "**Naruto was an orphan, and he didn't found about his parents until he was sixteen, where you, Minato, stopped him from releasing me.**" Minato nodded again, knowing that this was also a plan of his; he knew he was the only one, beside Kushina, who can help him with controlling Kyuubi.

Kyuubi huffed.

"**It was interesting at least; the first thing he did was punching you.**" Minato cringed. Was it so bad to be a Jinchuuriki?

"**Don't worry, he didn't go ballistic; he dealt with it well. He proclaimed he was gonna become a Hokage and that everybody will have to acknowledge his existence then.**" Minato couldn't help it, he felt proud of his different-timeline son. But, what did he mean with the last thing he said? "**He's the most idiotic and stubborn person I've come across, I'll tell you that.**" Kushina gave a soft smile, her hands reaching her husbands. Minato, seeking comfort, took it lightly in his own.

"**When he was twelve, Akatsuki, an organization the masked bastard worked with, started collecting us.**" Minato gaped; he heard something about Akatsuki from Jiraya. Kyuubi shrugged.

"**Konoha's twelve killed almost all of them. Except the masked guy and the plant-thingy. Then, a war started.**" There, they both twitched; they have seen the war. They didn't want that for their child, not for Naruto. "**Shinobi Alliance against the masked bastard.**" Minato's eyebrow rose.

"Shinobi Alliance?" Kyuubi started chuckling:

"**Yes, all countries united, with the purpose to protect Killer Bee, the Hachibi Jinchuuriki, and Uzumaki Naruto.**" Uzumaki? What happened to Namikaze? Why was their son wearing his Kushina's maiden name?

"**Around that time, the kit and I became… friends. I gave him my powers and he promised to give us our freedom.**"

"Us? As in… ?" Kushina chimed in. Kyuubi sighed, his eyes turning glazy.

""**Naruto he… He saw us as living beings, something only that guy did… The nine of us entrusted him our names and loyalty, hoping he was the **_**Promised One**_**.**" Minato's eyes bulged.

"You mean, he is the prophesized child? The one that will end the cycle of hate?" Kyuubi grinned, which looked evilly on him.

"**He convinced me to believe in him, what more do you need?**" Kushina grinned proudly. When Kyuubi gives Naruto's mind back, she is so gonna make him ramen. Kyuubi's red gaze darkened, became much sadder.

"**He did it, you know. He ended the war, beaten the masked bastard and ended all of the hate- without having to sacrifice all that was good in this cursed world.**" Minato was sprouting a grin, for one ear to another. Oh, how proud was he! His son, the legend, the savior! A cute hero, mind you.

"**But, he did have to give one thing in return.**" Kushina was feeling the anger behind those words and just knew nothing good could…

"**That idiot gave up his life, just so he could save the rest of them!**" Kyuubi growled, his hands shaking. Minato was ghost white now, and Kushina was trembling terribly.

"**The moron that he was… and still is, he decided one life was nothing compared to others.**"

"**But it was! To me… to the Bijuu's, he was our friend, our savior… Our most precious person!**"

Minato watched the silent tears in the Kyuubified body of his son; it seemed like he was truly hurt because of their blonde angel's act. Hitting the table with his fist, Kyuubi continued:

"**So I came back… We all did. Using our powers, we came back in time. We want… No we need to save our Jinchuuriki. This world has taken much from us already. I am not ready to part from my kit, not yet.**" Kushina solemnly nodded. Before anybody of them had a time to think, she got up, navigated around the table and hugged him.

"Thank you." Giving him a tear filled kiss on the cheek, he squeezed him harder. Kyuubi, baffled and feeling uneasy, sent a warning look to Yondaime.

"**I told you this so that you could protect him. And if you fail to do that…**" There was no need for him to finish the sentence; Minato already knew what will happen from that glint in his blooded eyes. Acknowledging his warning, he stood up too.

Naruto's eyes went back to sparkly blue, though a little bit hazy. He looked over to his weeping mother and pale father, before giving them his famous grin.

"Dinner!"

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it- this chapter and my explanation at all? It has some cannon, but mostly is just made up stuff. Do review and tell me how could I make it better, or what did you like the best.**

**There are a lot more stuff that what Kurama said, but that's for another chapter!**

**Now, respond time!**

**OracionMist: OH GOD, you're reading my mind. Dammit, and I was up for a surprise! ^^ Yeah, Kurama will join the protect-Naru group, and for now only his parents know what really happened. No worries, feelings and act towards him are still the same. Yeah, I think I OOCed Kurama way too much. But, oh well!**

**ReSpOnD tImE:**

**eun-nao: Hope you didn't wait too long. :D **

**SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence: I'll think about it- I'm still not pairing anybody. C'mon, they're like,six? ^^**

**azhura03: Yeah, sorry about the waiting… But I already said it was all that damn internet provider's fault! This good?**

**NeckoFury: Yes he is, isn't he? He's like the epitome of cuteness!**

**Demon Enma: Thank you~! And I will, no worries.**

**Lanessa29: Thanks, thanks, thanks! I said it already, daily updates! **

**That's all, **

**Ja ne!**


	10. Shō de jū

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me; he is the protected property of one Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

The littlest Uchiha raven was currently gritting his teeth, glaring as hard as he could at the boys and girls around them. Some of them were whispering, some giggling, but every single one were looking at the blonde dobe. _His blonde dobe! Unforgivable! _How dare they, pesky commoners, even _think_ about spending time with _his_ idiot, none the less, _watch_ him with those nasty eyes?

Ever since he was a baby, Naru-chan was his best friend- OK, his only friend, if you didn't count his rival, Hinata. Grrr, she too was on his kill list. Moving on; from the minute Sasuke met Naru-chan in all his glory, he firmly decided for them to be together forever. They would be best friends, never to be separated. When Naruto proclaimed he was gonna become a Hokage, Sasuke came home and told his parents and aniki that he would be an ANBU captain, the first man of the Hokage. He didn't understand why his mother laughed when he said it was to protect the blonde chibi.

Of course rivals and oppressions came his way; firstly the Yondaime, who freaked out whenever Naru-chan and he were together. If he wasn't his Hokage, Sasuke would sure pulverize him from taking his friend from him. Secondly, there was that ugly wretch, Hinata. She dared kiss him and hang out with him- thus taking Naruto's Sasuke time! Oh, how he longed to kill her… Next were their obnoxious friends, the pink witch and the blonde screech. It did not help that Naruto had a small growing crush on the pink witch, no sir! But Sasuke would put a stop to it, no worries.

And now, now the whole damn village has gone mad! When they started academy, others admired Naru-chan for his father but were too afraid to come closer; their parents told them a blonde haired monster will attack them if they play with the boy. Sasuke silently thanked Yondaime for his antics.

But soon enough, they all relaxed, when no evil monster came out, and started approaching the blue eyed child, who took the attention happily. And two months later Naruto, just like Sasuke, had a growing fan club. Unlike Sasuke's, they didn't stay on the side, no. They took every single opportunity to be around the dobe, to touch him and to play with him. This pissed the brooding Uchiha to no end. Naruto's open and friendly attitude did not help Sasuke's case of scaring them.

Seeing how his _all mighty _Uchiha glare did nothing to them, he decided he needed a plan. And help from somebody- somebody who didn't care all that much for Naruto, and would never turn to one of his fan clubs.

So, with that thought in his mind, he turned to Nara's, Akimichi's and Inuzuka's heirs- the three of them were trouble makers, with no manners and what's more important, disinterested in fawning over Sasuke's cute dobe.

From that day on, the four of them made up the Protectors League- everyday they crushed the horrid creatures that called themselves fans. It was hard; Naruto's admirers just kept growing and growing! Sasuke blamed it all on his cute face, beautiful eyes and wonderful personality. Even Sasuke had fallen for his adorableness, who wouldn't?

Thus, the five boys became somewhat of best friends- they all spent time together; no matter was it sleeping, eating or practicing their skills. Most of their quality time was in Naruto's house, due to Kiba's, Chouji's and Shikamaru's mom freaking out when seeing Naru-chan. If it wasn't for them being clan leaders' wives, he would've killed them. Itachi suggested they stayed at their compound, but the rest of the Uchiha's were no better; whenever Naruto came, they would gush around him, pinching his adorable scared cheeks, and all in all, piss Sasuke off.

The best solution was Namikaze's home, which was a good option. There, no one would bother them, because of the Yondaime; his act from previous years, when the people just started falling for his son, scared them shirtless- none dared to approach his house.

And so, Sasuke's calm days of enjoying his life beside his utterly cute blonde companion continued; sharing him with those three wasn't that bad- they all knew better than to mess with him. He did set a girl on fire when she asked Naruto to push her on a swing. And in return for them helping Sauske, and thus Yondaime out was their village leader's eternal gratitude- which was demonstrated with less homework and Yondaime himself teaching them some basics.

Life was good; Sasuke thought and snuggled closer to the dozing off sunshine.

* * *

_**Chapter XI Preview: **__Naruto's Graduation Day was coming closer each day; the one that Minato let him take, at least. Kushina was so sure her son will pass- there was no harder working kid out there than her little angel! Minato on the other hand, was mussing over his sons weird connection with that Chunnin teacher… okay, he was teensy bit jealous._

* * *

**ReSpOnD tImE:**

**Anonymus: Look here, I know you do not like her all that much, but there is no need for that. I'm still unsure myself with who Naruto will finally end up with, so bear it till the end. This story's point is Minato and Kushina being in Naruto's life more than romance. :D**

**Mysty Circe: Awww, I know! I adore him- he's much more angsty and emo than S'uke.**

**OracionMist: I guess we are on the same brain wavelength. ^^ I hope you're satisfied with this. And yeah, Naruto will tell Sasuke and Sakura soon, right after the true Genin exams- and Shika will, like always, figure out the bits. Thanks!**

**MugetsuIchigo: Once a day not fast enough? I'll think of another solution then… Thanks for reviewing!**

**Demon Enma: Naruto is quite addictive, isn't he? Here's more!**

* * *

**Oh dear, I'm already past 40 on the review list… That makes me so happy and giddy inside! Thank you guys, you're the best!**


	11. Shō de irebun

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this in every chapter? My originality got lost along the way, so it's gonna be like – NOT MINE.**

Kushina twirled a lock of her blood red hair in her fingers, a little bit worried about the state of her husband's mind. For the last week, he has been moodier than usually, lashing out on everybody (except her and Naruto; otherwise she would _pulverize_ him), taking a sick pleasure out of giving the easiest D-rank missions to Chunnins. Why so, she didn't know. She thought it had to have something with their baby boy graduating this year.

She hummed quietly, remembering the last two years; even if Naruto was qualified to become a Gennin back when he was ten, Minato was furiously against it. The first time Naruto was supposed to take test, he kidnapped him and looked him in the Hokage Tower; thus eliminating the boy. The woman chuckled. True, she also was worried about his well-being, the early graduates were destined to become quirky (and it's not like Naru-chan isn't quirky enough; just think of his insufferable ramen obsession and that verbal tick he inherited for her!) and no parent wanted that for their child.

However, this time, Naru-chan was already a twelve year old, a person of his own, and there was nothing both of them could do to stop him from graduating. Well, Minato tried, but Naruto threatened to disown him if he dared do something suspiciously like failing him. Kushina smiled, remembering how hard-working and stubborn Naruto was. He was no genius and nothing like Minato in that field; he seemed to inherit Uzumaki's learning tendencies. See it- learn it. No theory involved. Even though their baby was a carbon copy of the girly Namikaze, he was a true Uzumaki at heart; which pleased Kushina greatly.

On the other side of the house, locked inside his office, Minato was going through his latest cause of migraine; Iruka Umino. The kind-hearted, warm and nice Chunnin instructor at the Academy was slowly, but steadily, getting on his nerves. According to latest rumors, and from what he himself could gather, Naru-chan has become quite attached to him. Many times has Minato been notified by ANBU guards about the twos outgoing into the Ichiraku- which was supposed to be Minato's and Naruto's place only!

He groaned, pulling his hair a bit tougher; why have the Gods forsaken him? Is it too much to ask for your child to look at you and you only? Of course not! The things he's done so far were all for Naruto's safety. This world was a dangerous place, and it wasn't meant for his little baby angel. People out there will only hurt him, taint him! And his worries only grew more after hearing Kyuubi's confession years before, he was now certain that he is the only one able to protect his child.

He returned to scheming how to get the damned Chunnin out of his way, and far away from the blonde fox. He was awakened from his plans by a loud bang on his door and the not-so quiet appearance of the previously mentioned blonde.

Naruto hasn't grown that much through the years; he was still short, his face still held the same joy, innocence and baby fat, and his eyes still glittered the same way. Minato smiled happily, feeling the content aura of Naruto's seep into his own being.

"Dad! Iruka-sensei asked if I could go at his for dinner! Can I?" Minato groaned again, feeling his temper flaring. What does that petty Chunnin have that attracts Naruto so much?

"Naru-chan…"

"Don't call me that!" Naruto flared, blushing heavily. Minato grinned; his son never failed to amaze him.

"Why do you like… _him_ so much?" Naruto gave his father a look that clearly said 'are-you-stupid'. Minato cringed, not liking that look on his precious baby's face, especially when looking at him.

"He's nice! And he always treats me to ramen!" Minato's face fell; his boy would do _anything_ for ramen. Let us hope those perverted demons don't find about that.

"And, and he acknowledges me and see the real me!" The Yondaime sent his son a confused look. What was that supposed to mean? He acknowledges him too! Better yet, there is nobody in this world that loves and knows more about Naruto than him! The fox inside of the blonde youth slipped joyfully from his mind.

Naruto gave a small smile:

"You see, when other look at me, the only thing they see is Naruto Namikaze, the honorable son of the Fourth Hokage." Naruto's shoulders slouched a little. "Just because I'm your son, they expect me to be just like you!" Minato's blue gaze saddened; he knew Naruto would have problems like that, but he though he didn't mind it that much. Was he really…?

"I am proud you're my dad! You're the best damn dad there is!" Naruto proclaimed, his fist tightening. Minato's posture straightened, fueled by the words. "But, I am not you. I am not a prodigy, nor smarter than most of my classmates. I am Naruto Namikaze, just another kid living his life." And Minato knew this, and he couldn't help but feel a proud over his son's words. "I want to become the greatest Hokage there is with my own abilities, dattebayo! I am going to surpass you and every single Hokage before, not because I'm the honorable son but because I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Naruto was so fired up; his eyes were burning with determination. Minato, who was silent and stunned up until now, chuckled.

"You're right. I'm sorry if I…" Naruto pouted; which made him look even more adorable.

"No, don't apologize! I already said I glad you're my dad, didn't I?" Minato nodded all the while his grin widening.

"Naruto…" The blonde's head rose. "Even if you aren't like me, I want you to know you are special. And I'm certain you will make the best damn Hokage there ever was." And he wasn't saying this because of what the Kyuubi told them, no. He was sure his son, with his comforting smile, empathy towards others and burning determination was destined for greatness. Then again, every parent's duty is to believe in their child, right? Naruto grinned before glomping the older blonde, cuddling like a little kid into his chest. Minato's eyes watered and he encircled his arms around the small body. Naruto giggled.

"So, can I go to Iruka's?" Minato let him go, begrudgingly. Just because he understood why Naruto like him didn't mean Minato was OK with it. If anything, Naruto's monologue and heart full hug only served to fuel Minato's jealousy further. Call him a bastard, but he still wanted to lock Naru-chan's beautiful smile in the house, so that only he, and maybe Kushina, would be able to see it.

Who knew parent-hood would be so difficult?

_**Chapter XII Preview: **__Sasuke, Kiba, Shika and Chouji were his closest friends. He had no doubt about it; his friends wouldn't mind the nine-tailed beast sealed in his stomach. Kurama was, after all, a big softy, what was there to be afraid of?_ _Now the problem was: the real story or the one his father distributed to council?_

**ReSpOnD tImE:**

**OracionMist: Yeah, I also think it was vague; sorry for no sparks, I mean Iruka isn't one for standing up to Hokage. ^^ I am leaning towards Kakashi- Hokage line of teachings, you know… to stay faithful to Team 7 hierarchy. Itachi will be something alike Sasuke's other mentor… Hope you like this and thanks for reviewing!**

**MugetsuIchigo: Thanks, the focus was his jealousy- he will be one of the main suitors, after all. Twice a day? Oh God, that's a lot of work! I'll think about it.**

**NeckoFury: Thank you for the kind words- I also enjoy writing this story. My best artwork so far, I believe! ^^ Oh, I'm way over just squealing… :D **

**Theia Pallas: Me too, I adore both of them in this kind of scenario. Thanks for reviewing!**

**shia naru: Yes, those two's antics make my day! ^o^ Thanks, I love you bunch also, and thank God for no update-soon thing. 3**

**sugardash: I know, I can't get enough of it! :)))**

**Demon Enma: Yeah, I love it the best when Minato's around too. Tnx for reviewing!**

**eun-nao: I know, he's so adorable when jealous and possessive! ^^ I'm having a major fangirl moment just thinking about it… No worry, what matters is that you did it now!**

**Thanks so much for reviewing… I already told you how my tummy feels when you do that, didn't I?**

… **God, I'm such attention lover, aren't I?**


	12. Shō de jū ni

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no sir.**

* * *

Naruto was trying hard not to squirm in his seat, under the gazes of his best friends. He sighed; today was the day he will tell them the truth. About himself, Kurama and everything that happened almost twelve years ago. Looking at their faces, he relaxed. He knew they wouldn't mind it, and that to them he will stay a friend (human what's important), but he couldn't help worry.

Shikamaru was lazing around Namikaze's living room, the only thing stopping him from dozing off Naruto's serious face. Chouji was chomping down the chips Kushina prepared earlier, while Kiba's eyes were playing Ping-Pong between Naruto and his father, the Yondiame Hokage. Sasuke was sitting closely to both blondes, suspiciously eyeing Yondaime's and Naruto's joined hands. He never liked Yondaime's obsession with _his_ blonde much.

Today, after the Academy classes were over, Naruto invited them over, saying he had something important to tell them. They were welcomed by a sympathetic face of their Hokage, if not a little worried.

Naruto breathed in, thinking about what to tell them. When he discussed it with his father, he recommended the whole truth; and Naruto really wanted to tell them. But, the story everybody else knew was different, wouldn't it be better if…

"So Whisker-chan, what's the deal?" Kiba barked, feeling uneasy by the heavy silence. Minato turned soft eyes towards his son, who sighed.

"Umm, I'm…" Here, he looked at Minato, who nodded. Turning back to the four boys, Minato continued:

"You probably heard the story about how I defeated the Kyuubi, twelve years ago?" All of them nodded, Chouji's eyes shining brightly, amazed by his Hokage.

"Hai, you killed it and…"

"No, I didn't." Sasuke, confused, turned his obsidian eyes to their leader.

"How so?" Here, Naruto continued.

"Well, the unofficial story is that dad sealed it into me, coz it's impossible to kill him; making me the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki." Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, Sasuke froze in his place, while Kiba's and Chouji's mouths fell. "I am the Kyuubi's… _jailor_." Naruto spited the last word like it was a curse. Seeing the bewildered faces of young academy students, Minato chimed:

"Jinchuuriki's are humans that hold Bijuu's within them. A Bijuu is a tailed monster… There are nine of them: Ichibi, Nibi… up until Kyuubi."

"So, Kyuubi is the strongest?" Shikamaru asked carefully. Minato nodded, finding it unbelievable these boys took it calmly. There was no disgust or hate in their eyes, just interest.

"Yes, the more tails they have, and the more powerful they are. I'm certain you heard stories about Kyuubi before…" Kiba's rough voice decided to interrupt:

"You mean, how with one swish of his tails, he could destroy a mountain?" Naruto, who was silent, decided to answer that.

"That's just a part."

"I'm telling you this because you are my friends. And friends don't keep secrets from each other. I don't expect you to…" Kiba nodded wisely, before bursting into smile:

"Like we're scared of _you_!" Shikamaru shrugged:

"You're still the same idiot, with a beast in your tummy or not…" Chouji nodded feverously at that. Sasuke offered a small, almost invisible smile:

"Nothing's gonna change that." Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief, giving them a dazzling smile, to which all four blushed. Minato chuckled.

Shikamaru, getting out of his stupor, asked:

"So, Yondaime-sama sealed it into you?" There, Minato started sweating.

"Umm, no." The four looked at his with their eyebrows raised. "I planned on doing that, but Kyuubi interrupted." Sasuke nose furrowed.

"Interrupted?" Naruto giggled.

"The Kyuubi who attacked Konoha and the Kyuubi sealed in me aren't the same." Seeing their faces, he continued explaining. His right hand rested on his navel, right where the seal was. "Kyuubi sealed himself into me."

That none of them could understand; why would the most powerful beast on Earth imprison himself, by his own will? Naruto gave his father a look, and after receiving a nod, continued.

"This Kyuubi is from another timeline. From a future, you may say." The quartet was stunned into silence. The blonde sighed again. Why did Ku-chan have to make it this complicated? "In the future from which he came, dad really sealed Kyuubi into me. He and mom died, leaving me alone. When I was sixteen, Kyuubi says I died."

Sasuke's eyes widened, filled with panic. Naruto will die so young? He couldn't let that happen! No way, he needed Naruto; there's no way he'll allow the blonde to die on him!

"Anyways, he and the rest of Bijuu's used their powers to come back to the past and change certain things. First of them all was not to let mom and dad die." Minato left the four boys alone satisfied with the boys reactions; they won't judge his son and by Sasuke's fist tightening, it seemed they would be readier to protect him.

"Why would a beast do that?" Chouji asked, really baffled with Kyuubi's act. Naruto grinned another one of his bright smile:

"Because he loves me!" Sasuke confirmed that in his head; who didn't love Naruto? He was way too cute, adorable and naïve not to be loved.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. That damn fox! Now he had another rival for Naruto's affection and time! Goddammit!

* * *

_**Chapter XIII Preview: **__It was Naruto's Graduation day, and Minato couldn't help but be worried. What if, when sent on a mission, some Iwa Nin found him and killed him? Or worse, that masked guy? Hearing the news about the Forbidden Scroll being stolen, he put his worries aside. He had to find the bastard before something horrible happened._

**ReSpOnD tImE:**

**Blood-velvet angel: They do! And it's not fair! ^^ I WILL TNX FOR REVIEWING!**

**CassandraSnakeCharmer: Thank you! Though, this one is a bit late…**

**Demon Enma: It would, wouldn't it? You just gotta love him!**

**OracionMist: Naru's team will probably stay the same; or have another kunoichi. Two guys and girl rule, remember? I like your idea, and I will put some thought into it. I hope this is soon enough.**

**MugetsuIchigo: Twice a day isn't too hard… I'm just one of those lazy bIatches… Tnx! :D**

**Shia naru: I know, that's my secret touch to many reviews. He'll probably freak out, I reckon. Hope this is good enough!**

**Eun-nao: I reckon he's so possessive because Minato is/was an orphan; he never had a family of his own before. That's the reason why he acts like that towards Naruto. Thank you!**

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this guys! Love you all! Hope this explanation was enough… Can't have them knowing the whole truth right at the beginning, ne? Also, sorry for my lateness- I planned on updating this around noon, but then went on a concert and forgot about it… And now, that I'm back, I remembered and put it on. Ja ne!**


	13. Shō de jū san

**Disclaimer: Not owning anything at all.**

* * *

Minato was bristling with anger; some sonnova bitch has just managed to steal the Forbidden Scroll! Minato kicked the papers from the desk; he _knew_ he should've tightened the security around the Manor. But no, he was lulled into safety with Sarutobi's soft words: '_Nothing will happen? Who will want that scroll, now?_' How the fuck did he believe such words? More important, how the fuck did the thief get past Sarutobi? He was the third Hokage, for Kami's sake!

Minato sighed, dumping himself in the chair. He already sent his best shinobi's out to find the thief and the Scroll; but that didn't mean he could relax. The thief was found- it was a Chunnin Instructor at the Academy, Mizuki something. After a great deal of interrogation later, they found it was his mission, given from Orochimaru, to steal it. The Yondaime gritted his teeth; he ought to kill the mother fu…

Anyways, what was amiss in the whole situation was the Scroll itself. Ii couldn't be found, no matter what they did. The place where Mizuki said he hid it was empty; leading them to believe Orochimaru got his hands on it already. Damn him!

Minato sighed again, deciding it was best to check his home- it was Naru-chan's Graduation Day, and his bright blob of energy has successfully passed the test. Not that Minato worried, he though smugly. Like everything, Naruto probably did it leaving others breathless.

Finding a little bit of hope and light in this gloomy day, he continued on his way. But then, he remembered; what now? Naruto will begin doing missions; no doubt he will pass the other test. And, try as he could, he couldn't protect Naruto from everything.

D-Rank mission were easy, but soon, his boy will outgrow them and move on to harder. The one out of the village. The panic started to settle into his worried mind; what if that masked shinobi, which Minato dubbed as Madara, found him? What if Naruto gets kidnapped? Or worse, somebody, anybody hurts him? _Kill him?_

_Oh hell no! _Minato thought and quickly _Hirashin_ed to his home. Not noticing the smug looking Kushina, he tackled the blonde youth in orange T-shirt and white shorts.

Naruto looked up to his father, confused. When he saw the panic-stricken face he sprouted, he smiled. Minato eyed the _hitai-ate_ on his forehead, sulkily.

"Hi dad! Look, I'm a ninja now!" Minato squeezed tighter, trying to find a way to drop Naruto from shinobi ranks. That would be for the best, right?

"Hey dad!" Said his little boy, only… He didn't open his mouth. Minato whirled around and his mouth fell; there it was, a perfect copy (_clone!_) of his adorable son, holding the Forbidden Scroll, no less. The clone was grinning foxily, twirling the Scroll between his hands.

"I think you lost something!" It threw the Scroll to Minato and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Minato turned incredulous eye towards his wife, who simply giggled.

"Wha.. How… Who?" Naruto shrugged, still wearing the goofy grin:

"I found it in some old house, near the forest." Thank God, Minato thought. "And so, I opened it and started practicing the first te…" Wait, what? He opened it? Minato was just about ready to panic. "And when I did, I thought I better come home, coz it _did_ seem familiar…" Of course it did, how many times had he seen this very scroll in Sandaime's house?

Minato sighed:

"Naruto… Why did you learn from it?" Naruto bended his head a little, giving off a very cute image. Minato so wished he could hug him, but now he had some problems to deal with.

"Ku-chan said so." Gah, the damn fox! "He said, for ours large reservoir of chakra, _Kage Bunshin_ is much better than a regular one."

Kushina, who was silent up until now, said:

"True. I myself had problems with controlling _Bunshin_s in the Academy."

Kushina flowed into the room, stood beside Naruto and hugged him to her chest.

"Oh, how proud I am! My angel, a Gennin! And he learned a _Kage Bunshin_ in a day! Isn't it amazing, Mina-chan?" Minato, who let the nickname slide, took a look. The both of them were smiling expectantly, giving him shiny, heart-warming smiles. Minato chuckled, before he joined the group hug.

The next morning, he went personally to Sarutobi's house, delivered the Scroll and spent a quality time of half an hour in total between nagging for his slip and boasting about his boy.

Now, he mussed while walking back to the Tower, if only Naruto doesn't pass the second test….

* * *

_**Chapter XIV Preview: **__Sasuke was somewhere near the seventh cloud; he made it to Naru-chan's team! Yay for him! Now, if only he didn't get those two other perverts/creeps along the way. How dare that pale assed freak take his Naruto's time? The freak must be eliminated, if not for the sake of Naruto's innocence, then for his sane mind._

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for the delay, and here, let me explain why I didn't update this week-end:**

**Saturday and Sunday were pre and election days in my country; we had Presidential, Parliamentary and Citizen ones, meaning three at the same time. It was such a ruckus, especially for me.**

**I was the unlucky one suckered into being in the comity to watch over and lead the elections. And to clean the mess after the they pass. Not to mention counting the votes, **_**Oh God!**_**, which I'm never, ever doing again. I don't care if the pay is good, my feet, hands, back, head and whatnot hurts like a bitch!**

**So, there you have it, the reasons I didn't update. I couldn't get near my home, nor my computer at all for the past two days. It was wake up, work, go home, pass out routine for me.**

* * *

**ReSpOnD tImE:**

**MugetsuIchigo: Now thanking you for reviewing officially!**

**OracionMist: I love all of your ideas! You know what- we should write a story together! Tnx for reviewing!**

**xXxLKxXx: Can't- Hinata has to be on a tracking team; but no worries, rivalry will stay. And I did have and idea like that for Sai…**

**eun-nao: I know! 3 Tnx!**

**jayley: Thank you! I love them all also!**

**Demon Enma: Well, I love Kiba, Shika and Chouji- I can't have them hating the Naru-chan! And about the Kyuu… We'll see exactly. **


	14. Shō de jū yon

**Disclaimer: Ain't mine, Masashi Kishimoto's. And it will probably stay that way forever.**

* * *

"Alright, calm down." The voice of the scarred brunette boomed through the classroom, filled with Gennin graduates. Everybody, knowing how his temper could flare easily, silenced themselves.

Sasuke, who was sitting somewhere in the middle rows, near the window, breathed out a sigh of relief; as soon as Iruka-sensei entered, those annoying girls left him alone. Shrieking, fighting and swooning over him, but still left. Leaving him all alone with his adorable dobe; who was currently squirming in his seat, unable to contain his happiness. He caught Sasuke's eyes and flashed him a grin; Sasuke pushed the blush down where it came from. It wouldn't do for Uchiha to show his emotions _that_ easily.

Iruka started his speech, and soon enough the Gennins were divided into cells.

"Team 7: Namikaze Naruto…" The blonde youth raised his head, nervously biting his lips; Sasuke was glaring at the parchment of paper in their sensei's hands, daring it to _not_ put him on the same team. "… Utahano Sai…" Two heads snapped to a dark haired kid two rows in front of them. The boy's face was unexpressive and much too pale. If it wasn't for his face being much slimmer and his hair being much darker, most would confuse Sasuke with him.

Not much was known about Sai; he was an orphan, a loner and whenever he smiled, people tended to be creped out. Sasuke couldn't comprehend why Yondaime put such kid in Naruto's team. Well, he mussed, he better put him into it also, or else…

"And Sasuke Uchiha. Team 8..." Murdering glare disappeared, and a smirk found its way to his face. He sent a sneer Hinata's way, seeing her get stuck with a bug-user and that dog-lover, Kiba. Hinata was bristling with anger, her pale eyes narrowing at him. Sasuke was tempted to do a victory dance right here and now, but remembered Uchiha's never do that kind of things.

Now, where he was… ? Ah yes! He was on Naruto's team! That meant more time will be spent training with the dobe, walking, talking, eating and enjoying his presence. Sasuke slightly smiled at the bright grin Naruto sent him; it seemed like Naruto thought of this situation just as fortunate as he did. Sasuke made a mental note to thank the Blondaime later; maybe he won't press his buttons much today.

Now, three boys stood in an empty classroom, waiting for their new sensei. Naruto was just finished with talking to Sakura, who was shipped off to the hospital, where she was to be under direct tutelage of Inuzuka Rin, as a medic-nin in training. Thanks to her excellent chakra control, the Hokage found it necessary to start her training right away. Sasuke, who was thinking on the same wave-length as the Blondaime, at least when his son was involved, knew this was just a way to get her off Naruto's radar. Over the years, the dobe had a small puppy love nurtured for the rosette; which she was starting to return slowly. Before anything between them could happen, Hokage thrust her into Rin's hands.

Naruto turned to them, smiling cheerfully.

"Hey hey! I have a great idea! Why don't we go to Ichiraku's; you know, to celebrate our teaming up?" Sasuke whole-heartedly nodded and rose from his chair; Sai was awkwardly standing next to the door.

"Ichiraku?" The pale boy asked, confused. Naruto nodded, still smiling.

"Hai! It has the best ramen in the world!" Sai barely managed to give a nod, before he was bristled away by and eager blond; a furious looking Uchiha following them closely.

"So, Sai…" Naruto started, after his third bowl. "What do you like to do?" Sai's head curiously bended, his dark eyes following Naruto feasting up on the noodles.

"Umm, well. I like painting." He said, unsure what the correct answer was. "And reading." Naruto's eyes shined appreciatively.

"Really? I like reading dad's training scrolls, so I guess we're the same in that thing!" Sasuke was watching the scene unfold before him with a mean eye; Goddamn that pale freak! Who the fuck gave him permission to speak to _his_ Naruto? He better find himself another blonde, because Naruto was his!

Fuming silently, his fist clenching dangerously and his eyes flaring up, Sasuke stood up and grabbed Naruto by his wrist.

"Let's train." Naruto, who was bewildered by his friend's antics was now humming affirmatively.

"That's a great idea, Sasuke!" The Uchiha youngster proudly straightened his posture, glad that Naruto found his idea great. But then, his happiness about spending the rest of the day alone with the dobe was crushed when the said dobe turned to Sai, asking him to join them. Sai politely declined. When Naruto started pouting, making both of them blush a little, he said:

"It is time to meet up with our sensei, Naruto-kun." _How dare he call him that_? Sasuke growled inside of his head. He didn't like this pale freak, not at all.

"Well, well, would you look at that. I was sure you were supposed to wait for me at the Academy." The trio turned around, only to be welcomed by a certain gray haired Jonnin, in all his masked glory; who was currently holding an orange book and giving them an unnoticeable smile.

"K'ashi!" Naruto yipped, before he threw himself at his self-proclaimed brother. Kakashi returned the hug, his only visible eye turning into a 'U'; a sign he was satisfied.

"That's Kakashi-sensei to you three, Naruto."

Sasuke groaned, now out loud; great, he was now stuck with a pervert and a freak! Sasuke wondered if this was Blondiame's punishment for kidnapping Naruto a week ago, so that he could hang out (cuddle) with him without supervision?

* * *

_**Chapter XV Preview: **__What does he mean; they're not real Gennins? And now, they had to undertake some other, stupid test, to prove their worth? Naruto was almost desperate; how the hell can a mere Gennin take a Jonnin like K'ashi on? He may be oblivious and dunce, but he was no idiot. Though, most people would disagree…_

**A/N: Do not bitch about Sai's surname; I had to give him some and this was the first one I thought off. **


	15. Shō de jū go

**Disclaimer: I no own Naru-chan or his friends.**

* * *

Naruto stared dumbfounded at the Jonin in front of him; Kakashi has just happily sprouted the most stupid thing on the planet. It seems like, according to rules, they are not Genins yet. The blonde was blinking rapidly, trying to comprehend the situation at hand. So, the test they just took back at the Academy was just to cut down the numbers? And now, their Jonin Sensei will test the for real; to see if they're good enough to become Genins? .Fuck?

While Naruto was busy screaming his guts out at the Kakashi:

"_What the hell do you mean? I ain't taking any more tests, creep!_" And so on, Sasuke was glaring quite heatedly at the now smirking Sai. Sure, this whole new test was inconvenient (Aniki never told him this!), but caught his attention was the bells. The ones who manage to get the bells will stay on the team. Meaning, if Sasuke and Naru-chan get them, they alone (The pervert doesn't count) will make a team. Without the Sai-freak. Alone. The two of them. Alone…

Sasuke was trapped in his delusional world, drooling at the thought of the blonde and he spending their merry time, just the two of them; Kakashi gave them the sign to begin.

Sasuke snapped out of his stupor, and along with Sai disappeared from the meadow. Naruto, who was still stupefied, but determined, stood his ground.

Kakashi's eyebrow rose, but he wasn't that surprised. Naruto was as hot headed as his mother; of course he would take the challenge head on.

"I will beat you, K'ashi-sensei!" Kakashi giggled; oh how cute did he sound right now, using his old nickname. Seeing his blonde brother in all but blood making familiar hand signs, he grinned and got ready for this match.

Sasuke was watching intently the fight; damn dobe, couldn't he wait for him? They should make a plan and together beat him! He was fairly impressed with his dobe's skills and his usage of _Kage Bunshin_. He smirked proudly when he saw Naruto fairing good against the pervert. But then, then _it_ happened. Sasuke eyes widened in horror while Naruto's scream pierced the quietness of the air.

"_Sennen Goroshi!_" Sasuke speeded like a maniac, throwing a good number of kunai, shuriken and whatnot at the grinning Kakashi. Ne never took time to notice Sai-freak attempting to do the same kind of damage to their new sensei.

Sasuke quickly loomed over the twitching body on the ground. Blue eyes with crystal tears in them looked at him; rosy lips quivering, the cheeks becoming a nice shade of scarlet. Sasuke's breath hitched and his heart started thumping inside of his chest.

"Na.. Naruto."

"Sasu~." Said the pouty and adorable voice of the blonde beauty beneath him. Blood started spreading throughout the young Uchiha's face, and he barely contained himself from molesting the blonde right here and now.

"It hurts… SO much!" Kicking himself mentally, Sasuke gathered the lithe body in his arms, soothing running his hands in circles on his back.

"It's gonna be okay… Shshhh…" Naruto nodded slowly, gripping Sasuke's clothes closer to himself.

"_**KAKASHIIIII!**_"

Naruto squirmed in his friends hold. He turned his head towards the fast approaching flash of yellow.

"Daddy!" He whined, and that's all it took for the Yellow Flash of Konoha, Yondaime Hokage-sama to unleash his fury. Kakashi will think twice before fooling around with the honorable son again.

After Kakashi was twitching on the ground in a bloody mess, Sai swiftly went and picked up two bells dangling on his belt. He turned to Sasuke and Yondaime-sama, who were having a tug war over Naruto. He walked to them and put the bells into Naruto's hands.

"Here" The tug war stopped, but not the mutual glaring. (**Imagine this scene, but all of them as chibi**) Naruto's head went up, his big eyes widening at his newest teammate and friend.

"Huh? You're giving them to me?" Sai nodded.

"Yes. You were the one who worked for them most." A second or two, the duo was sizing each other quietly; and then Naruto's whole face broke into a grateful smile, his eyes shining.

"Thank you, Sai!" He jumped from his place between his best friend and father, and began squeezing the life out of the stupefied pale raven.

Sai started feeling uneasy in his skin under the two murderous gazes behind Naruto; who, as always, remain oblivious to it all and continued happily nuzzling into Sai's chest.

* * *

_**Chapter XVI Preview: **__Naruto hated D-rank mission, but he hated it more when his father went into panic mode. He was a shinobi now; he was entitled to get hurt in this business! He can't be his little baby forever! Unfortunately for him, that's what Minato intended for his Naru-chan to be for the rest of his life._

**A/N: A bit short and not well explained- but you get the meaning, right? Thank you, OracionMist, for giving me wonderful ideas for this story. This whole chapter was your idea, so I'm giving you the credits! **

**As for others, don't be shy, tell me your ideas and what would you like to happen in next chapters!**


	16. Shō de jū roku

**A/N: Sorry for not updating so long; as I said, my weekends are extremely busy, so I can't write or update anything then. So, from updating once a day, change that to Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday- probably Friday.**

**Thanks for waiting so long, and I'm sorry for this mess- my real, non-virtual, life got in the middle.**

* * *

_**THE WAVE ARC part 1**_

The blonde haired boy, barely a teen, pouted while glaring not-that-harsh daggers at the grinning Yondaime; his father in short.

Ever since they became genins (awesome ones, mind you) they've been doing nothing but weeding gardens, delivering packages, walking dogs and chasing after that she-devil, Tora. Well, Naruto thought she was quite cute and docile, with her snuggling up to him whenever she sees her and that adorable purring. Naruto felt quite bad giving her back to her owner, damiyo's wife- the poor cutie was terrified of her! He even cried together with her every single one of the 28 times they gave her back.

But let's get back to our main business at hand; bloody D-rank missions. But still, couldn't they get some more thrilling missions? Even Sasuke agreed with him- Sasuke who detested other people being around them, for reasons unknown to Naruto. Sai… Well, Sai was cool with whatever was thrown their way; but Naruto wasn't! He was a shinobi, missions no matter how dangerous were his life now! Why wouldn't his father see this; he was one too!

Naruto was full out pouting at his father, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Again, he denied their wishes- and that was to do some C-rank. Minato chuckled; his sweet, little boy. If Minato had an saying in this, and he had _every_, Naru-chan will forever stay bound to the village, never to set foot outside of it. Yes, that was quite a good plan, an incredible one! That way, nobody could hurt his precious baby boy and Minato will have him all for himself!

Cackling evilly to himself, and scaring the genins and chunins in front of him, Minato hummed. Kakashi and Naruto were acting as if everything was normal; Minato wasn't the most normal fish in the see.

Gathering his courage, Naruto decided to do one thing he detested so, but gave most delicious fruits.

"_Hokage-sama,_" He started, taking pleasure in the slight wince he noticed in Minato's posture. "If my team doesn't get a bloody C-rank mission _now_…" Here he sent his mightiest glare, which wasn't all that bad (but still, Naruto was glaring at Minato, who hated any kind of dislike his son held for him) "_**I will move to Iruka's**_." Oh God, that never gets old.

Sasuke and Sai were looking at him, stupefied; Kakashi was sniggering behind his book and the two Chunnins beside his father were gawking.

Minato had frozen over completely; his eyes bulking, mouth gapping and body trembling. He just couldn't believe what he heard; Naru-chan promised him not to say those… _awful_ things again!

"Wha… Wha… Wha…" He repeated like a duck, unable to let out a single, coherent word. He quickly stood up, but after a thought sat down again. "You can't be serious… no…" By now, Sasuke's eyes were glinting mischievously, happy that somebody (more important, _his_ Naruto) was unsettling the Blondaime. Naruto whipped his head, away from his father, still pouting.

"I am, and I'm seriously thinking of doing it, if you do…"

"Team 7, meet your new charge!" The Hokage shouted, waving maniacally a scroll around his head, his eyes pleading to Naruto; who jumped up, smiling brightly. A drunken looking man walked into the room, holding a bottle of sake; his puffy and red eyes scrutinized over them. He watched as a blonde kid bounced over to the distress looking Hokage, and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. Hokage's face relaxed instantly.

"Thanks dad! You're the best!" With that, the occupants snickered at the Hokage's relief filled whoop of joy. Tazuna didn't know what exactly happened, but he did realize the mighty Hokage just got suckered into something.

He took a swig from his bottle, wondering why the heck he came here.

* * *

**Next: **_The clash with the Demon of the Mist! With a little side fun…_


	17. Shō de jū nana

**A/N: Yeah… Not a good week for me- got my righty twisted; I dunno even **_**what**_** I did to the lil bitch, it stopped working and started hurting all of a sudden! No worries, my right hand tends to do stunts like that; something about the nerves in it being fucked up and totally reversed (at least that's what the doc says). Bitch. The hand, not the doc. The doc's a good old bastard that loves torturing me- just because **_**he **_**couldn't figure out what was wrong, he stuck some needles into me and that charged me with electro shocks. I mean, **_**c'mon**_**! I'm a human, **_**dammit**_**! One can take only a number of them… And only in the **_**certain**_** areas! Motherfuckers, I was seriously going to murder the freak if he got that needle near my face! Thankfully, he stopped at the ears… But it **_**still**_** hurt like a royal whore, so I gave him one nice and colorful bitching (was forbidden from sacking him)!**

**Disclaimer: Coz you're sick of my bitching…So yeah... Naruto not mine yet…**

* * *

Tazuna was rolling his eyes ever so noticeably; seriously, this guy was a Hokage? He saw nothing admirable and idolish in the teary blonde who was squeezing the life of his mini-mi; not even daring to think of letting go. Oh, don't forget the screams of '_NOOOOOO!_' and '_Don't leave me alooooone_' and the finish line '_There's still time to reconsider!_' He was thanking the Gods for giving an ounce of intelligence and sympathy towards the others, for he pushed the older blonde away- pouting cutely as he did. Tazuna eyed the slightly blushing raven that stood beside them- no doubt he was immersed in the little blonde's charm also. On a whole different level, but still…

They began their trip, as soon as the silver haired Cyclops dude showed and knocked out the still crying Hokage; asking forgiveness from Tazuna for having to see this. The bouncy little blonde glided over to his smug looking friend ('_Sasuke, was it?_'), babbling about how cool all this was. Tazuna sighed; you ain't seen anything kid.

Tazuna was only able to take a swing of his precious sake when suddenly the Fishcake-chan yipped ('_cutely_' Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna added) for the scarecrow. Turning around, he noticed two gloomy and scarily looking ninjas (**a/n I ain't describing them, seeing as you all know how they look**) with big, weird but most importantly, sharp looking weapons.

Naruto was the one closest to them; his face set into an adorable pout/frown, sizing his newfound enemies. Kakashi, who was still reading his book, motioned for Sai to stay close to their charge and glaring daggers together with Sasuke at the two strangers. It took a moment, a single one that chilled Sasuke's veins, for the two to do the one thing Hokage, Kushina and Sasuke dreaded.

"He's so cute! ~"

"Aww God! ~" The two Mist Nins surrounded the now blushing, but still confused blonde. Sasuke growled, readying himself to kill the mother…

"Think Zabuza-sama will let us take him home?"

"I'm sure. I mean, look at him!" Those hands! They were touching _his_ dobe! Oh, they are so gonna pay for that…

"I know! 3" Was that a heart? That was a heart!

"What's your name, cutie?~"

His blood boiling and mind seething with rage and something else, Sasuke charged and effectively took down one of them during his rampage. The other didn't so much as blink from his love-struck stupor when Kakashi tied him up.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto yelled pouting over Sasuke killing one of his may be future friend.

"He was going to do baaaad things to you, Naru-chan." Sasuke said, calmly pocketing his kunai. Naruto stomped his foot.

"No, he was not! He liked me! He was good!" The four sweat dropped (Sai didn't, he just looked rather unbelieving). Sasuke actually started mussing on his theory; if one liked Naruto just as a friend, he was OK. Sorta. But if one wanted to do bad, perverted things to Naru-chan- then he was considered a natural enemy and had to be eliminated. That was a conclusion Sasuke and Blondaime reached ages ago. Separately, coz Blondaime considered Sasuke part of the second group.

They moved on, all the while Naruto screeching about losing new friends and Kakashi reading peacefully. Tazuna sighed in relief; they didn't found out. _Yet._

"Oh! A rabbit!" Naruto yipped and shoot after the snow white fury creature. Kakashi's eye narrowed in suspicion, his eyes concentrating on Tazuna; who was sweating royally by now.

"Duck!" Sai quickly jumped down, pulling Tazuna with him; Sasuke had naturally landed on Naruto bringing them both on the ground for safety purposes. A thick and long blade zoomed past where their heads would have been a minute ago, swiftly embedding itself into the tree. On which a second later stood a proud, tall and bulky figure of someone Naruto distinctively remembered from Bingo books he saw loitering around his father's office.

"Well, well, would you look at that. Copy Cat Kakashi and a bunch of weakly Genins…" The raspy voice said, amused by the shell shocked looks he received. "An honor… What the heck is that kid doing?"

The now standing trio turned around and watched the scene on the ground that got their attacker so confused. Kakashi sighed, a tick in his eyebrow appearing.

"Sasuke, please refrain yourself from your 'snuggle' time while on mission." Glaring from his _very_ comfortable position, Sasuke let go of trying to smother the epitome of cuteness under him and rose. Naruto, blushing profusely, with a stupefied look on his face (still holding the bunny) jumped up right after him. And maybe stepped away a little; eyeing the Uchiha warily.

Kakashi coughed, turning his and everybody's attention back at the nin in front of them:

"_Khk-hum_. Zabuza, Demon of the Mist. So not glad to see you here…"

* * *

**A/N: And cut! Enough for today- let's continue this tomorrow! Now, **_**my**_** attention has been turned towards one of the reviews I received; Some wanted me to make Naruto less oblivious and for him to actually see a bit of feelings Sasuke holds for him. Hope this is enough; it's a start!**

**You keep reading and giving me the wonderful ideas (coz I absolutely love them!), I'll keep writing and we'll all be happy!~**


	18. Shō de jū hachi

**A/N: Still miffed about punching that asshole of a doc or grumbling away in my loneliness… But, I guess Naru-chan will keep me entertained… Even if he closed himself of in my imaginary world (you know the one every writer has) and won't talk to me unless I make him ubber awesome… Though, he **_**does**_** like the NaruSasu stories I've began writing. Something about finally getting the scenario worthy of him…. Excuse him please, and the screaming Sasuke-bitch…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine as of yet.**

* * *

"What? _Why?_" OK, Zabuza did _not _just whine; that was clearly preserved for cute, fluffy and adorable little genins like Naruto. Kakashi blinked, before shooing those thoughts far, _far _away from him.

"Well, geez. I don't know where to start!" Kakashi said, seriously pondering over telling the man all of his troubles. But still being wary of him, I mean duh! It's Zabuza, the Handsome Demon of the Mist!

Luckily for him and their team, Naruto took charge. Doing what he did since the day he was born and what he, fortunately knew the best. Being the most fucking cutest being on the Earth.

"_Um Zabuza-sama_…" The blonde turned his unbelievingly big and pleading eyes to the bulky man; who cringed the moment he connected his orbs with those sapphire ones. "_Did you ever get annoyed with something you can't control_?" Thinking back at his lust for power, blood, he nodded slowly. The blonde innocence blinked, crystal tears forming in his eyes. "_Then, you know how I feel, right?_" No he didn't, but those eyes were convincing him to comply. "_It's hard, isn't it?_" Oh it is, so fucking hard just staring without being able to… "_I mean dad certainly doesn't make it easy…_" Dads can be pain in the ass, Zabuza mussed. "_.. And then mo.._" Yes, certainly- Zabuza nodded away to every word Naruto said; others simply staring at them. Sasuke baffled between killing Zabuza for staring at his dobe and being impressed by Naruto's power. "_… And so, you get me?_"

"I got you covered, kid." Zabuza said, without realizing what. But it was worth it, seeing that angelic face twist into a mind-blowing smile. And Zabuza felt happier, knowing _he _put it up there.

"_So, you'll be my friend?_"

"Yep, friends till eter…" Whoosh! Thud!

The four shinobis and one civilian bridge builder stared amazing and albeit confusedly at the fallen body of the just-about suckered Zabuza. A hunter-nin, wearing green robes appeared before them, hauling Zabuza's mighty body.

"I thank you for your distraction."

Kakashi, seeing as he was the commander of the unit, nodded slowly.

"Um, no problem." Vanishing without trace, the hunter-nin hurried back to their head-quarters.

_Just what kind of powers does that kid possess to put Zabuza-sama in this state after one small talk?_

Turning back to his team- Sai and Sasuke checking over Naruto and the rabbit for any injuries and Tazuna staring on, open mouthed. Kakashi coughed and then turned to their secretive client.

"I hope you don't mind asking; what the hell Tazuna?" Caught between awing at the blonde and shivering in fear at Kakashi, Tazuna gulped.

"Umm, I can explain?" Sasuke shot him a deadly glare.

"It better be a good one. You just endangered Yondaime Hokage's only child."

Tazuna was thinking back at the wimpy man he met and though whether the rumors of the blonde monster that sucked away the life force of those who messed with his offspring were true. The drearily hoped not.

* * *

**A/N: Cut! Good for now, next: A snips at the Tazuna's household and the story of Inari. **


	19. Shō de jū kyuu

**Disclaimer: Naruto, or anything connected to him, does not belong to the awesome moi!**

* * *

"So Gatoh, of the 'Gatoh Industries' has been keeping your little town under the tight leash?" Sai asked, bit skeptically. Tazuna nodded feverously, feeling the hope returning to him. According to Kakashi's glinting eye it could be concluded he was interested. Not to mention the blonde kid, Naruto, was bouncing up and down in excitement. Turning his puppy eyes to his team mates, he pouted. Tazuna was glad the blonde turned his back to him; he would not survive the pout.

"K'ashi-sensei… We gotta help them!" The raven headed brat who was sticking like glue to Naruto joined in the plea; glaring of course. God forbids he pouts somewhere out of the Naruto-only space. And maybe his mother too.

"Yes. A true shinobi never abandons a mission half way."

The silver haired teacher smiled gently, feeling proud of their determination. Even Sai agreed they should continue the mission! Though, he mussed noticing the heated glances they gave the clueless Naruto, for totally wrong reasons. But oh well, he will take what he has! He just hoped Minato will not find about glomp moment Sasuke had there… Then again, looking back at the defiant look Sasuke was giving him (like he had read his thought; _what the hell?_), he should bet his precious book Minato _will _know about this. And Sasuke would most probably flaunt the information around him; knowing their Hokage could do nothing to him- unless he wanted to be introduced to Naruto's back and occasionally cold, murdering look of those twinkling eyes.

At least Naruto would be safe from assassination attempts, Kakashi concluded. However, he was not that certain about his virtue. Violently, a picture of his sensei's face entered his mind, grinning madly and holding his 'special' kunai. After what felt like hours of being tortured by a Minato hallucination, he fainted.

Far off in Konoha, the blonde Hokage cackled evilly while watching his cute little student pass out, spasming and twitching.

_Don't worry, Naru-chan. As long as daddy's here, __**no one**__ will dare touch you ever again._

Tunning back into the real world, he started making plans on how exactly he was going to repay the young Uchiha for his unnecessary kindness.

The Team 7 plus Tazuna, the bridge builder, arrived at a simple looking house- Sasuke and Sai carrying their sensei like a rag doll. Naruto, of course, was chatting amusedly with the old man all the way, petting some wild animals along the way.

Once they arrived, introduced themselves to the lady of the house (Tazuna's daughter), everyone quickly went their way. Sai went to explore the house, Tazuna to get himself more drinks, Kakashi was left to drool and snore in one of the rooms and Naruto went with Tsunami to the kitchen, excited to make lunch for everyone. Sasuke, duh, followed him.

It was probably around the time Kakahsi woke up and limped downstairs that a young brunette, with a glare-in-the-making walked into the dining room. Naruto, always the one for new friendships, glided to him in a second; giving a blinding smile than may or may not brought blushes to Sai's and Kakahsi's face. Sasuke too busy with glaring the young child to death. How dare he take Naruto's attention?

"Hi! You must be Inari! I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" The boy looked stunned to be smiled at _and _hugged by a blonde beauty. He coughed a little.

"A-a, yes, I'm Inari. You're shinobi's grandpa hired?" Naruto grinned yet again, earning more blushes, glares and coughs.

"Yes! We are from Konoha and one day I'm gonna be its Hokage!" What that had to do with anything Inari asked didn't matter at the moment. They were all dazed.

Later in the night, where Naruto charmed away all that were present at the table, Kakashi brought up the question of Zabuza.

"What do you mean, he's not dead?" Asked Sasuke, snapping finally- Inari and Naruto together bothered him quite much. Naruto whooped.

"Yay, he's not dead!"

"A hunter-nin always finishes his task on the spot; no matter who is witnessing. Don't you think moving the body is a bother for an elite like him?"

"Well, yes, but…" Sai turned to his teammates.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san; I believe the best thing we can do now is trust Kakashi-sensei. He is our superior, right?" Sasuke scoffed, giving Kakashi an evil eye, before dragging his chair closer to the blonde. Kakashi chuckled.

"Good! Then, from tomorrow on we shall commence our training; in order to prepare ourselves…" Naruto, in his euphoria, cut off whatever Kakashi was to say next.

"Hell yeah! With Kakashi-sense's training, I will become the most awesome ninja in the world!"

"You're just kidding yourselves." Inari growled out, turning everybody's attention to him; Tsunami and Tazuna looked worried.

"There's no way a bunch of weak ninjas like you can defeat Gatoh. He will kill you all." With that, he stood up and left the table. Naruto, confused by Inari's sudden surge of bipolarity, turned to Sasuke.

"Did I say something bad?" Sasuke, happy for an opportunity to talk to Naruto (or do anything with/to him) smirked.

"Don't worry Naru-chan. You did nothing." Leisurely, he dropped his arms around blonde's shoulders, and then began to lower them inch by inch.

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior." Tsunami said, sadness in her eyes over-taking her whole face. "You see, Inari's father was killed by Gatoh and his man- just because he tried to help our town. Ever since then, Inari was a bit closed-off and hateful towards Gatoh and those who act like heroes."

Everybody was silent, taking the story of what happened in; that is, before Naruto's determined voice broke the silence off.

"I don't care what everybody thinks; my mission is to protect Tazuna and his family! And if giving my life in order to save yours is the price to pay, than I would gladly give it!" He roared, his eyes burning with fire. Sasuke, freaked out by his words, quickly stood up next to him. He vowed he will take care of Naruto, save him from any harm! He will not let some petty mission take his friend/crush/future partner away from him!

Heck, if he can deal with the Blondaime, he can deal with Gatoh and Zabuza too!

"Hn. And I will be there to watch you back." Naruto gave him a grateful, shinning smile; the one that took Sasuke's breath away.

"Thanks S'uke!"

Kakashi sighed; this turned to be, dare he quote a lazy genius, troublesome. If Naruto manages to get himself killed in the near future, than neither of them could phantom to come back to Konoha. If not of fear from Minato-sensei, than from his hot, but deadly and scary as hell, wife. Her nickname served her quite well…

* * *

**A/N: Soooo sorry for the late update... Very much late update; I was having problems with my arms, then there was a period of blockage in my brain (the only thing being registered there was UNI! UNI! UNI!), and whatnot. I hope you'll forgive me and please, do review this chapter... That is, if you like it!**

**Ja ne!**


	20. Shō de nijū

**Disclaimer: Not owning anyone- but my pets. And for that, I have papers.**

* * *

"Walking on trees?"

"Without using our hands?"

"What the hell are we supposed to use then?"

"Simple- your legs."

The three students watched their silver headed sensei with different reaction; Sai was bored and because of Sasuke's previous glare could not watch Naruto- so he opted to follow the crowd and stare at Kakashi. Sasuke was suspicious; he never heard of this kind of training exercise. Neither Itachi nor father mentioned it to him, so it meant Kakashi surely made it up right?

Naruto was utterly confused and had problems with catching the hidden meaning in the words. For, if all these years living with Kakashi taught him anything, it was that there was _always _something underneath. Perhaps underneath that underneath.

Kakashi's one visible eyes closed in a distinctive U shape; Naruto foresaw this as a smile.

"What are not telling us?" he asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously. Sasuke opted to go along with it and did his own version of a meek, interested glare.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Ok, and chakra." For once, Naruto caught onto the point of all this. His face dissolved from an upcoming scowl and brightened in a grin.

"Oh, you mean focus our chakra in our feet?" The two raven's eyes widened; unable to believe the dunce like Naruto understood something _before _they did. Kakashi chuckled.

"I see our Yondaime has taught you something." Naruto pouted.

"Not really- it was kaa-chan who explained the point of chakra exercises to me, saying that if I was an Uzumaki, I would most probably have problems with my control." He released a soft smile. "She explained the theory part, but said I was to learn it when I become a genin."

Kakashi was thankful Kushina was leaving him something to work with. It would be bad if Naruto learned all of Uzumaki's and Namikaze's techniques. He wanted to teach his cute little student something too!

"Right. Now, for this to work you must have a perfect chakra control; too little and you will fall off, too much and the bark would break and thus, you would not be able to keep on." Naruto nodded wisely whilst Sai and Sasuke eyed the trees carefully. Kakashi moved a bit to give them space. "You can start practicing now."

And the three did, running to the closest trees. Sasuke made it pretty high, before he fell back; twisting into a sault on his way down. Sai was few steps higher than Sasuke, before he jumped down his chakra release lowering in the move. Naruto, on the other hand…

"_**BOOM! CRASH!**_" Naruto rubbed his head apologetically, while grinning nervously. There was a distinctive mess made out of branches, leaves and pieces of wood behind him.

"He-he…"

Kakashi halted in his steps. Good grief, how big are his chakra reserves?

"Naruto, did you just destroy that tree?" Sasuke asked, owlishly blinking at him.

"Not my fault I have poor chakra control!"

Kakashi wanted to add his chakra control wasn't that much of a surprise; the power his chakra held was what shocked Sasuke.. and Sai.

The Sharingan wielder coughed into his hand.

"Like I said, too much and the tree would… Perish. Naruto, why don't you go…" He pointed further down the forest. "There and practice until you get the hang of it." Naruto nodded, wished his teammates good luck and went to do his part.

"Now, why don't you…"

"_**SHRIIIIEK! CRASH!**_"

"I'm fine!"

"… Continue with your practice and…"

"_**BAUM!**_"

"Shit!"

Giving his two wide-eyed and disturbed students a tired smile, he said:

"Just… Go."

"_**BOOM!**_"

"Kaka-sensei!"

After twenty or more trees destroyed, Naruto finally managed to take some steps before, thankfully, falling down. Sasuke also seemed to have problems of his own- releasing too much chakra than need (albeit less than Naruto). Sai was already half-way up his tree, smirking back at the Uchiha from his own branch.

After Sai finally mastered it, Kakashi and he left to get some lunch and protect Tazuna for the rest of the day; leaving two friends alone to continue with practice.

"_**Fruuum!**_"

"The heck- I didn't touch it!"

"Hn. I was annoyed."

"Show off."

* * *

**A/N: And here is the next chapter! Next: _The she-man _and _Talk with Inari_**


	21. Shō de nijūichi

**A/N: Waaah! Sorry for making you wait this long for the chapter! You see, my old computer crashed royally a time ago. I had to wait and see if a technician could save something out if it. Thankfully, every single story was saved. Hallelujah. The reason why I didn't just write it all over again is that in China-man (that's the name of my comp) is because there are notes, quotes, facts and dribbles of everything that is important for this story.**

**Please forgive me, because it was so not my fault (Soul, my brother in all but blood was the one at fault- he filled my comp with stupid little games only he enjoys). Anyways, enjoy the chapter, remember to comment on it and... Wait for the next one.**

**Unfortunately, I cannot keep up the update daily thingy I had; the university started some time ago and I am swamped with assignments Who the hell said first year was the hardest?! That, and my shipping business (remember, I now work at the shipping company as director's personal assistant). Finally, I moved from running from office to custom, buying breakfast, paying bills and trying not to kill the copy machine! Now, I'm finally learning something about freightage! Though firstly, gotta learn my lawzzz.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I really owned it, it wouldn't be as awesome as it is. So, it's still Masashi's.**

* * *

Haku didn't know what to make out of the situation that presented itself to him. There on the grass, mid forest, snoring obliviously for the ice shinobi to witness- laid the blonde haired cutie that with the power of his adorable eyes managed to defeat Zabuza.

Zabuza, one of the most feared, with right, swordsman of the Mist. Zabuza, who could and would and did kill children in cold blood.

Just what was that disturbingly sweet child? Even Haku could fall under his magic- he was starting to feel dreary just by watching his peaceful, asleep face.

Thoughts of killing the blonde boy and ending his cutesy actions have passed through Haku's brain. But then again, Haku was always soft towards the young- especially when cute like the Blondie.

So, instead of snapping his neck like a twig, the brunette settled on waking him up. It was not good to sleep outdoors, he knew as much. The boy could catch a cold, fever or be killed by loose shinobi.

Like him, Haku thought blushing.

The boy slowly opened his aquamarine (sapphire Haku mussed) eyes- in a haze taking in everything around him. When his eyes landed on the figure of the brunette, beautiful girl in front of him; Naruto grinned.

And positively got another shinobi to twirl around his finger.

"Hi!~"

* * *

Kakashi watched Naruto's disheveled figure entering the small house; there were leaves in his hair, splotches of dirt on his clothes and a satisfied air around him.

But what worried Kakashi more was the red kiss marks on his face. If Sai wasn't quick to subdue the young Uchiha, he was certain the feathers would be flying. It was enough he had to stay awake all night in order to control the Sharingan-brat who was going on a rampage because Naruto decided to train on his own.

Kakashi was thankful he hadn't awoken his Sharingan yet. The murderous glare and vibe he was giving off were enough to scare the shit out of civilian. And some shinobi.

Luckily, having been the student of the same Blondaime that was terror and tremor of their village whenever Naru-chan or Kushina-koi were involved, had got used to KI that every Naruto's admirer had in him/her.

"What happened to you Naruto?" The orange clad shinobi giggled, electing something between a growl and a mewl from Uchiha. For the sake of his own sanity, Kakashi decided to forget about that.

"Well, I met this pretty lady in the forest. After talking for a bit, I helped her gather some herbs and she... well..." here he giggled again. Kakashi could see what happened next.

Unfortunately, so could Sasuke. Kicking Sai away, the Uchiha jumped at Naruto; possessively hugging his waist with one arm, and rubbing his face with a cloth.

"How dares that whore?! Who the hell does she think she is, kissing and glomping my Naruto?!" Naruto pouted; with all the rubbing and screaming in his ear, he was starting to get annoyed.

"Sasuke, it was just a few kisses..."

Kakashi never though he would see the day an Uchiha screeched (then again, Obito did that daily back then... but Kakashi decided Obito was adopted... or a mutant), but it happened.

"Just?! JUST?!" Furiously rubbing Naruto's reddened face with a fervor, yelling about 'whores', 'property' and something that sounded suspiciously alike 'deflowering' Sasuke started dragging Naruto away from prying eyes and into the bathroom; where he probably proceeded with drowning the boy into the bathtub.

And true to his suspicion, Kakashi could hear the distinctive Uchiha grunt, declaring that 'Naru-chan had to be disinfected swiftly.'

* * *

After two hours of scrubbing and what-not Sasuke doing to Naruto in the bathroom (Naruto was blushing worse than a high school girl; or it could be just the scrubbing), they all sat to dine.

Sai was patiently eating his share, not paying attention to the world around him. Kakashi was still reading his book, at the table which annoyed Tsunami terribly so, while Naruto was trying to see what was behind his mask.

He recalled, but there was some fog clouding the image, unmasking him when he was a toddler. But that was then, and he didn't really remember the picture, and so Naruto wanted (needed to, dammit!) to see it again. To his misery, Kakashi was somehow eating the food without pulling down the mask... or he was doing it extremely fast (faster than a flash).

Sasuke was still fussing over Naruto, now sitting suspiciously close to him and trying to feed him. A quick, almost unseen flash of light erupted; but nobody sans Sai noticed it. Kakashi giggled, putting away the camera, thinking about how maybe the starry eyed Sasuke may amuse Itachi. After all, Itachi was the main supporter of Sasuke's little (that word was no where close) crush, and made sure to follow up on any adventures Sasuke faced while courting the blonde munchkin.

Tazuna was eating fast, and drinking his beloved sake with a vigor; Tsunami was smiling gently at them all and Inari was staring at the shinobi around him with a pout (frown! Frown!) on his face.

And finally, when Naruto started babbling away how he was making progress (meaning, no trees exploding), he snapped.

"How can you all just sit around and laugh!" Everyone's attention was on him now; Naruto blinking owlishly, Sasuke scowling and Kakashi... imitating Naruto for the most. "You're too weak to fight against Gatoh! His goons will kill you!" Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Kakashi's one-eyed glare stopped him.

"There is no such thing as heroes, only idiots who act brave and die in the end!" With that, and tears streaming down his face, Inari ran out of the room.

After a long minute of silence, Tsunami- red faced and on a verge of tears, said:

"I'm sorry for his actions... Inari has never been the same since my husband died."

For the next hour, the four shinobi listened to the story of Kaiza, the brave and proud hero of the Wave and his imminent death. Naruto, powered by Kurama, felt so sorry for the little, scared boy; stepping away from the table, he gave a soft smile to Tsunami.

"I'll talk to him."

Quickly finding Inari's room, Naruto sneaked in. He admired the beautiful view of the ocean, before focusing on the sobbing Inari.

Sensing another presence behind him, Inari tried to wipe away the tears but they just kept falling.

"Do you know why your father died?" Inari quickly turned towards the blonde that was lowering his body to the futon.

"Because he was stupid." Naruto chuckled, which pissed the little Inari off.

"Maybe. However, I have a different outlook on that." Taking Inari's silence as a sign to continue, Naruto did so. "My village, Konoha has a unique system that other shinobi villages condemn. It's called 'teamwork'."

"What does teamwork have to do with my father?"

Naruto smiled softly.

"I'm getting to that. What do you think, if faced with an enemy would I be likely to win alone or with the help of others?" Inari thought carefully about it, recalling how those man easily beat his dad. There was number of them also...

"With more people." Naruto nodded.

"True. Because I, just like them, am human and have some major weaknesses. Like, I'm good with ninjutsu, but my genjutsu sucks. Sasuke is awesome at genjutsu, but his kinjutsu is a bit wobbly. And Sai is great with weapons, but not that much with taijutsu. And Kakashi, or leader, is good with every single one, but has less stamina than me." Giving of another one of his grins, he continued. "We all balance each other out, and that's why we're a good team. That's why we were able to protect your grandad from enemies."

Inari, swarmed with many terms he didn't know, somehow got the gist of it.

"Basically, you're weak on your own, but together..."

"We're one hell of a team."

Inari nodded, giving Naruto a small smile, before he remembered about what they talked in first.

"What's that got to do with dad?"

"Because Inari... What do you think would happened if Kaiza wasn't alone against Gatoh? If some of the other villagers joined him that day and stood up to Gatoh?"Inari's eyes widened, but Naruto kept talking. "Kaiza wasn't the only strong fisherman around here, was he? True, he was the bravest, but not the strongest. After hearing the story about him I can't help but wonder... If somebody, anybody answered Kaiza's call for help- would he still be dead?"

Inari's eyes started watering again, while he remembered the scared face of other villagers. The hopeful look on his father's face. His words...

"Also, to Kaiza, this village and its people, mainly you and your mother, were precious."

"If something is truly important to you… even it's heart-breaking, even if it's sorrowful… ''

"So precious, in fact, that he would gladly give his life away. Just so that you could be safe and sound."

''… you keep on trying and trying, even if you lose your life, you keep on protecting it with these two arms! ''

"Kaiza was true hero, in life and death. "

''…Then, even if you die, you leave behind the proof that you are a man… forever…"

Father... father was waiting for them... for him to do something. To stand up, just as he taught the village, to the injustice of the world and take a stand.

"A Kage has a number of people that believe in him, that would to anything he says. They trust him with everything they got, hoping that in return he can protect them and lead them. Because of that, a Kage is considered the strongest person in a shinobi village. How physically strong he is is a factor, but a lesser one. My father once told me that you are only as strong as your wish to protect is. And my father is a Kage, he should know." Inari gaped at the blonde, his fathers words and action playing in the back of his head. He, of course, knew what a Kage is. You should be an idiot not to know that a Kage is one of the strongest person in the world.

"Even though Kaiza is dead, his spirit and nindo live on... Inari..." Naruto called softly to him. Inari turned his big, leaking eyes to the blonde, sniffling.

"I promise you that I will protect your grandfather and you village with these very arms." Inari's breath hitched. "And even if they chop them of, which I highly doubt, I will kick that bastard Gatoh to death and finally finish what your father started." Hugging the smaller boy, Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke who was standing at the door, giving of his own version of a smile. "And on the way, I will have my teammates to protect me and help."

"Don't worry brat." Sasuke scoffed. "There's no way in hell I'll let him die." Inari cried out loudly, gripping Naruto's jacket; sobbing into his chest with the tears of remorse, happiness and, what warmed Naruto's heart the most, hope.

* * *

**A/N: About the Kaiza thing... I truly believe, and that is how I perceived the anime/manga, that if he was not the only one to rebel, there would not be a C-rank turned B-rank, possible A-rank mission for Naruto. Also Haku- I do intend to leave him alive... Him and Zabuza. They are one of my favorite characters, especially Zabuza. Though, they will not go to Konoha. I intend to put them back in Kiri, as soon as Mei takes the hat. As soon as I get my facts straight, I will be sure to write a chapter about that. Also, I made Naruto inherit his nindo from his parents, so there was no real need for Haku to teach him.**

**Now, go on and review, I just love reading those!**

**And to my previous reviewers, thank you all so much for the support! And again, sorry. Look, I'm doing seiza style bowing!**

_Next time on **Wind Whirlpool**: The battle on the bridge! Filled with Haku and Zabuza related angst-y moments, Sasuke's death and Kurama's resurfacing! Oh, and Kakashi showing some ninja movezzz. Stay tuned!_


	22. Shō de nijūni

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; it is the sole property of ever-the-troller Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N SO sorry I'm terribly late with the update. Don't worry, I'm not dropping this.**

**Also, just wanted to tell how Sasuke is the one in the lead on THE POLL. It makes me so happy to see so many SasuNaru fans out there; though I do respect other pairings and I will write if somebody other than Sasuke or Itachi (coz they are somewhat close) ends up being Naruto's love buddy.**

* * *

"Well... _Shit_." Hatake Kakashi, the man of thousand jutsus' murmured. Of all the times he decided to act against his instincts, it had to be on this precise day. Hasn't his life taught him differently? He should've brought Naruto with them to the bridge, instead of leaving him to laze around in his terribly comfy bed.

But dammit, seeing his adorable sleeping face just made it harder for him to stretch his hands and shake him awake... Of course, he had no qualms about kicking the Uchiha brat from his spoony position against the blonde angel (imagine what Minato-sensei would do to him if he finds out Uchiha was molesting his lil boy... again).

Then again, Kakashi mused, it's not like it bothered Naruto; as much of a bother it was to his parents, Naruto _loved _attention. And was quite the touchy-feely person, too.

Anyways, Kakashi and the gloom duo (Sai being his usual unemotional self and Sasuke scowling in a true Uchiha fashion) left with Tazuna to the bridge, hoping for another boring day. Of course, Kakashi shouldn't be surprised to see the workers unconscious- and he wasn't. Zabuza was bound to be back sometime… Just, why did it have to be on a day he left his cute ningen obliterating machine back at home?!

And suuuure, why the heck not bring his helper with him?! It's not like his students aren't ready to face a kekkei genkai (which he just found about, when Zabuza began bragging) wielding Zabuza dedicated tool. Well, perhaps Sai was… but the blasted brat chose to stick with Tazuna and leave all the work to Sasuke. Probably hoping the Uchiha would be killed in the most painful way… Ok, so maybe those were Kakashi's wishes only.. And Minato-sensei'

The silver headed Jonin sighed, before revealing his Sharingan, deciding to finish quickly with Zabuza, so that he could save the foolish Uchiha who ran after the mask wearing kid; successfully managing to be entrapped in the ice dome. It wouldn't do to get his student killed, especially Sasuke. Seeing Itachi mad once was enough for Kakashi, thaknyouverymuch.

Fuck, this fog is annoying.

* * *

The black haired Uchiha cursed quietly… On one hand he was mad Naruto wasn't here so he could defeat the enemy with his loving smile… While on the other hand he was glad for this Haku loony not getting a chance to experience the greatness of Naruto an-Uchiha-to-be. Or, hurting him, y'know. Well, sure, Naruto had Kyuubi to protect him, so it's probable no one, none the less this bastard, could hurt him in any way…

However, Sasuke himself did not like Kyuubi one bit (more so for his protectiveness and selfishness over Naruto, than the rampaging and destroying Konoha… Not to mention the sole existence of Kyuubi inside of Naruto (another thing Sasuke will _not _forgive Kyuubi) means a constant threat to the blonde ditz); and he would like to keep the resurfacing of the Kyuubi to the minimum. There is just so many insults an Uchiha could take without responding in kind… which is impossible, because Sasuke can't dare to hurt the lovely face of Naruto's, Kyuubified or not.

Dodging yet another set of sharp and deadly senbon's, Sasuke's keen Sharingan-ed eyes caught a sight of the bright, orange blur… racing towards him. Just as he was to scold Naruto, but still open his arms for a warm hug, Haku shot a senbon towards the blonde, choosing Zabuza in his internal battle of cute boy versus his master.

Sasuke's breath stopped, seeing how Naruto seemed oblivious to the threat that was coming closer and closer to him. He knew, dammit he knew it well, that the pitiful senbon (even if he was layered in poison) would do nothing to his treasure…

Still he chose to jump ahead of the way, pushing Naruto behind him. Like a man, he only let a gurgul of pain when the needles hit him; making his body spasm in barely visible tremors and his mind cloud in nothingness.

"S'uke?"

A faint whisper in his right ear, gentle hands closing in on him… Sasuke blinked, turning his already heavy head towards the source of the wonderful warmth.

"Na-Naruto…"

The blonde traced with his fingers the little of blood that seeped from his friends mouth; feeling astounded and sad.

Sasuke rose his hand,cupping Naruto's soft cheek with it; giving his sunshine his most precious and beautiful smile.

"You must live… For..ever.."

With that he closed his eyes and Naruto could no longer feel his puls.

It took only a second, a scathing moment for Naruto to stop breathing and for Haku to notice something went terribly wrong with the blonde angel in fornt of him.

"**Goddammit, not again!**" Screamed the boy in a rough, out of this world voice.

Haku watched with a morbid fascination as the boys unique whisker marks extended andblackened, his eyes turned from the heavenly blue to the bloody red, his fangs sharpening, his hair fly wild like a halo and a wicked, red energy strated circling around him; in an almost protective, but deadly haze.

The boy that was, but wasn't Naruto (Haku couldn't explain it any way other, for the hateful look in those eyes could not belong to the blonde cutie he met the day earlier) stood up, letting the young Uchiha's body unceremonly slip to the ground. Focusing those firey (dangerous, deadly) eyes on Haku, he sighed.

"**Why did you have to go and do that? Now the brat is all upset and won't stop screaming even though I **_**keep **_**telling him the Uchiha bastard is alive.**"

Haku smiled softly, noticing that no threat was coming from the monster in the boys body; for now that is.

"Because I have a person important to me. More valuable than anything in this world. For him, there is nothing I won't do; killing a person is just…."

"**Yeah, yeah I know that already. Damn, this is really happening all over again!**"

Haku decided to remain silent whilst the demon looking boy muttered something in his chin; leaisaruly strolling over the body beneath him.

"**Well, I guess I can't kill you- the brat is so adamant in leaving you alive.**"

Haku was eternally gratefull for that piece of information and made sure to note it in the back of his head to kiss the boy sensless… Once he is normal again.

"**And I **_**guess **_**I have to save Zabuza too…**"

And bake him cookies. With lots and lots of chocolate in it.

* * *

"**Kakashi.**"

Oh crap, it's the Kyuubified Naruto!

"Ku-chan." Kakashi saluted back. The Kyuubi scowled.

"**Leave Zabuza alive. Naruto's orders.**"

Kakashi canceled the Lightning Cutter, knowing better than to disrespect the Kyuubi (who, might I add, is like a constant PMS-ing Kushina).

"**Yo, Bandage Face.**"

"Hn?" Asked Zabuza, appearing right beside Kakashi. By the slight tremor in his hands that Kakahsi noted, he was scared shit of Kyuubi.

"**Your boy toy is safe. Make sure to take better care of him and show some lovin' once in a while.**"

Zabuza nodded hastily.

"**Gatoh will give you shit out of the money. So I suggest killing him and his goons and leaving Wave once and for all. If I remember correctly there is some group of kekkei genkai wielding people in Kiri that wish to kill Yagura also. Ask for Mei Terumi- she'll be a good Mizukage.**"

Zabuza gave a slight, almost invisible smile, befor eit turned into a fullout evil grin upon seeing Gatoh standing at the bridge with his ever lovely goons.

"It's show time, bitch!"

Kyuubi grinned and ushered Kakashi into action; before he let the control of the body to Naruto. H eknew it was dirty of him to sick ningens on his brother, but the only way Yagura was getting out of Obito's control was by dying.

"_Raikiri!_"

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

"_Na… naruto…"_

* * *

Sasuke was standing up on the newly finished bridge, helped up by Naruto (Kakashi offered help, but the Uchiha actually hissed at him, grabbing Naruto's hand in return), whilst the villagers said their goodbyes and Inari cried his eyes out because his Big Brother Naruto was leaving.

Haku and Zabuza already left the previous day, promising to come see how the brats grew once they free Kiri out of the dreadfull reign of the Mizukage. Naruto got himself cookies from Haku, helped by Tsunami's stove. And a few kisses. In return, Haku earn kicks out of the scowling, jealous Uchiha.

Sai was a bit put off Sasuke didn't die on the bridge, but continue to smile that fake smile of his and scheme more ways to get rid of the Uchiha.

Kakashi thanked the Gods this ended without having to spill blood and ruin the innocence of his cute genins. Or at least Naruto's. Minato-sensei would have his head if that happened.

As they wave back to the villagers of Wave, crossing the Great Naruto Bridge for the first time; all of them thought about how the heck will the report _this _to the Hokage?


	23. Shō de nijūsan

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to the author. Naruto, and the rest of the characters, belong to their respectful owner- Kasashi Mishimoto.E Errr, wait that's not it... **

**A/N: As mentioned, in need of a good BETA for this story. PM me if you're willing to take on the challenge of correcting my dreadful grammar. Also, Sasuke still leading the poll. If you know not of what I'm speaking about, visit my profile page and you shall see _the poll_.**

**'Tis a filler chappie.**

* * *

The most astonishing and outworldly handsome young man, going by the respectful name of Uchiha Sasuke, checked his looks in the mirror for the _n_th time that day.

Damn, still as sexy as ever! His magnificiently styled trademark Uchiha hair was astounding and, as Naruto said it, cutely unique. Years ago, he considered growing it out, just like his big brother... But then, Naruto had to go and be unbeliveably lovable and say how he simply adored Sasuke's hair...

Well, actually he just said his best friend look good as he was and that there was no need to copy Itachi of all people. Sasuke blissfully ignored the murmured part of 'coz even if you try, you'll never be as awesome' and concetrated on the dillusions his mind produced.

After three days of resting after their C-rank turn B, possibly A-rank mission, which he mostly spent training with his brother and trying to get a glimps of Naruto (who was getting cuddled and kept prisoner in his house, by both Blondaime and Habanero's possessive hands); they finally had a team meeting.

Kakashi, duo to some strange phenomen (which involved the yellow monster of Konoha and a certain special kunai), ended up in a hospital and only today was he cleared fo duty. Sasuke wanted to maim him for prolonging his time of not seeing Naruto, but figured it wouldn't do him any good on his quest for love if the stupid, perverted Cyclops was bedridden any more.

Whistling a merry tune, under his breath of course, he extided his spacious room (filled with pictures of Naruto and him... but mostly the blonde), said his goodbyes to his giggling mother in the kitchen and strangly in a great mood father (was it just him or was Fukagu skipping?) in the corridor; he bravely ventured to the outside world, feeling immensly happy for getting to see his angel.

Whilst the happy Uchiha decided to copy his father and subtely skip through Konoha, Hinata Hyuga- the heiress of the undeniably powerful and quostionably rich (there were rummors flying around, containing mentions of a slug, poker and a certain Hyuga Nerii) Hyuga clan was humming peacefully, whilst getting ready for another visit to the Namikaze-Uzumaki household; where Mrs. Kushina was expecting Hinata to discuss getting some quality training over a cup of tea.

This suited Hinata fine. She knew, in order to be the perfect wife for her perfect Naruto-kun; she would have to be in great, conversational relationship with his parents. Also, exploiting and accepting Mrs. Kushina's way of a kickass kunoichi would serve not only to hone her skills, but to make Naruto-kun notice and love her more.

She did not fool herself like the brainless and arrogant Uchiha brat; she knew Naruto-kun considered her as nothing but a close friend who had a problem of keeping her personal space to herself. What better way to catch Uzumaki-Namikaze attention, and later, heart if not by tactics used by a fierce Uzumaki; who already captured a Namikaze?

To her, it was rather an ingenious plan. And spending more time in Naruto-kun's house; watching him, talking to him and touching him... That was only a bonus!

Not that it helped her much; she miscalculated Yondaime's thirst for revenge gratly. Hatake Kakashi wa sout of the hospital, thus Naruto-kun was pout of his home and training happily with that _disillusional _Uchiha.

Though Kushina's warm smiles, so alike Naruto-kuns' and her hot headed words of advice did manage to keep Hinata satisfied with how her day passed. The cooking lessons and Kushinas' own ramen recepy only helped improving her kunoichi stats more.

Mitarashi Anko was happily feasting on her well desrved share of dango, blessing her Hokage for the free coupons and the wonderful opportunity do scar the shit out of some brats in the day to come.

And the Yondaime Hokage twirled his kunai in his hand, and watched the passings of the day, and waited for the Chunin Exams with gleeful, if a bit evil, smile.


End file.
